Lumina
by Radiant Falcon
Summary: It began as a routine search through cyberspace in Abel City, 21XX. People thought things were staying the same. Nobody expected how different it would become. Two roads ended so suddenly, but one began anew, with a new path ahead. The worlds never knew what hit them. (Post-X8) (COMPLETE!)
1. Creation

Mega Man X, world renowned hero, progenitor to the Reploid race, and last creation of Dr. Light. Zero, SA-Class former commander of the Maverick Hunters, skilled beam swordsman and last creation of Dr. Wily. Axl, new generation reploid prototype, crack marksman with the energy pistols, and apparently he showed up from out of the blue one time; having no memory of his past. X likes to think he was created by Dr. Cain before the old man mysteriously vanished, and went radio silent ever since. As for when he was created… he never did ask him. Lumine's dark spaghetti noodle to the head gem desperation move at Sigma Palace on the Moon knocked him out for a few months, and in between then and now X, Zero and the Maverick Hunters talked to those in power that wanted him gone or at the very least his copy chip taken out. The Hunters convinced them that Axl was worth keeping on the force and more importantly alive, so the UEG relented, against their better judgment.

Took them a good bit to wake him up though; he was out for three whole months recovering, and by that time his armor was changed from a black and grey color scheme to white and light blue. The Lifesaver Units had no plausible explanation. Palette thought that it was a side-effect of Lumine -a new generation reploid and one with that exact same color scheme- hitting his head gem with that dark spaghetti noodle, and Axl's armor reacting to the sudden transfer of data, similar to how X's armor changes colors based on what Maverick subweapon he was using at the time. What the R&D team would do without Palette's genius in this field was beyond the Hunters' fathoming. Douglas, the Senior R&D Technician and formerly the only one in that department; went on record stating that he was very proud of that girl.

In between the three months removed from the end of what the media called the Jakob Uprising and the production halt of all copy chips, a lot of old Maverick Hunters retired from the group, not expecting any more incidents to occur. In fact, this had happened a lot in between incidents, with older reploids moving on so that newer reploids can take their place. Some Mavericks being former Maverick Hunters (good examples being Storm Eagle, Blast Hornet and Magma Dragoon) certainly didn't help matters. While it was true that X was one of those reploids on the 'inactive' roster too, this was during the Red Alert incident and even he realized it was bad timing, so a pep talk from his best friend Zero (which amounted to "you coming too, or what?" before each mission and X finally giving in to annoyance and saying "sure, why not?") pulled him back in, and he stayed in throughout the Jakob Incident with only one "why must reploids fight?" comment under his figurative belt; a new record according to Zero.

But peacetime for the Hunters was awfully busy nonetheless. Paperwork bore the brunt of it, training new recruits took up a few hours a day, and eliminating whatever was left of the prior rebellion was how it usually went. But now that Sigma was dead (and staying dead, for once) they didn't have much to do. While the Maverick Hunters were a generally autonomous service, there were a few supplementary outfits before. Repliforce was a big one, as was Axl's former group Red Alert (despite Red Alert being an illegal operation technically) Commander Signas even had a plan in mind before the Jakob Incident for a group known as Irregular Hunters, a sort of reserve group. Zero reminded him that supplementary forces never work, but X declared "third time's the charm?"

So the Irregular Hunter project was put on the backburner until this year's incident was sorted out. Then Sigma died, and Maverick incidents began to dwindle that the Irregular Hunter initiative was scrapped altogether. X could finally have peace, Zero can have an excuse to have a student to pass his skills to, Axl could finally wake up from his coma and start finally knowing peace. The Maverick Hunters weren't necessarily needed anymore. Sure, they had to pacify lesser incidents, but effectively the wars were over. One day, during a routine scan of cyberspace, though…

-=X=-

Cyberspace Abel City, in contrast to the real world Abel City, was not some bustling metropolis. It was quiet. Peaceful to an extent. It could be compared to a countryside, even though data was flowing throughout the world. one particular packet could hold data from a transmission akin to a phone call, another could be antivirus scanning, still others could be someone trying to sell something. All this data and no sound being made of it, too. Where there was sound, it was typically a battle being waged in a cyberspace arena or two avatars, meant specifically for network usage, chatting. Both X and Zero had been in Cyberspace before, even Axl had his share of the world inside the network. This time, however, it was Alia who arrived in the network via link cable. The Senior Tactical Communications and Navigations Officer, Alia had technically already had weapons access. Being in communications had taken its toll on her, but there was nothing she could do about it short of joining Sigma, which she felt was not an option. So by the end of Red Alert incident, she took up arms and decided join the patrol while X was inactive. The only reason why she came back to Navigation duty was because two new recruits had joined and she had to teach them all she knew; even at the cost of her sanity.

This time, X was behind the microphone. A change of pace from his usual duty, but he felt it was appropriate since Alia had a buster similar to his own, if not as versatile. It couldn't charge subweapons for instance. (In fact, the entire core navigation staff had weapons of their own; Alia had the buster; Layer, who now headed up Special Unit 0, had a rapier; and Palette -also of R&D- had a pistol akin to Axl's.) "This mission is easy enough. We just need someone to patrol Cyberspace for any unusual activity." X had spoke before the mission. "Normally, cyberspace blocks out communications, but thanks to Axl's _surprising_ computer programming skills, we now have a codec meant for cyberspace comms. Make sure to turn it off before you leave, otherwise it may end up causing a serious headache. As Alia volunteered for the mission and she's never been in cyberspace before, I'll have to man the comms."

And so he did, guiding Alia through some of the more dangerous parts of cyberspace, until she reached a certain point, point Abel-97A to be exact. There was a large crystalline barrier blocking entry. Alia tapped the side of her headset, asking "That's odd. Is this firewall supposed to be here, X?"

"Negative."

"Is it a lesser virus?"

"I'm doing preliminary scans right now… there's no trace of any viral activity, but… it can't be. It really shouldn't be anyway."

"What do you mean, X?"

"the data signature on this firewall? It closely resembles that of Repliforce firewalls. I'll send Zero to assist with the investigation. Stand by."

Shortly thereafter, the android known as Zero had arrived at the point of interest. "Repliforce, huh? Now there's a name I haven't heard from in ages." The crimson swordsman remarked.

"Why you have not succumbed to PTSD about this topic yet I will never understand."

"You know, at this point, nothing surprises me anymore.

Zero switched his Z-Saber from its straight-edged mode to the curved-beam mode, a unique feature for his beam saber alone. A quick three slashes later, and the firewall dissipated into data. "Still the same kind of firewalls. I wonder what's behind door number -huh?"

Sure enough, a girl was sleeping inside a tube. This girl, though made entirely of data, had a form familiar to Zero: long brown hair, a red and blue dress over a white bodysuit and a red cap bearing the letter R. "This is Zero. I think we've found something. Someone, actually."

"Is that who I think it is, Zero? Because if the monitor isn't showing some kind of false image, that's Iris."

"Yeah, I know." Zero said with a sad tone. Back during the Repliforce Uprising, he was forced to kill Iris, the reploid he loved, due to his mission taking priority. He wasn't the same since, X had noticed. Obviously someone wanted the Hunters to find her. But who?

"This is Commander Signas. Zero, you are clear to approach the subject. Do not engage unless absolutely necessary."

"You're kidding, right? It could very well be a trap. Besides, reviving old reploids is prohibited."

"If you think of her as a hostage, then maybe the humans might look the other way. That's the girl you loved, Zero. Go get her."

Against his better judgment, Zero approached the tube his one-time lover was in. As he touched the container, a pre-recorded hologram appeared in front of him. This was a large man, wearing black and white armor, with a red beard-like plate covering his chin.

"Zero. If you are seeing this message, it means that Repliforce has fallen, possibly at the hands of you Maverick Hunters. I have no doubt that you will eventually defeat me in combat, but rather than try to fight destiny, I would like to extend my sincerest apologies. If I could change history, I would have. However, Iris had the foresight to leave a backup of her data behind. Evidently she had studied into prior Maverick Uprisings and chose to take the Sigma route of leaving a backup." The hologram continued "Though I have no doubt the humans would object, Iris truly believes in our ideals. However, I believe differently. I believe Iris is happiest when she is a Maverick Hunter, rather than a Repliforce Soldier. If given the chance, she could prove to be a valuable asset once again. The world has no place for Repliforce anymore. Let this be my last will and testament, for I will not be around to see it: Iris must belong with you."

The hologram closed down. "Zero… what are you going to do?" X asked over the comms codec. "Colonel, or at least his hologram, said that the world has no place for Repliforce. It really shouldn't have any place for Iris either. But as Axl once said, everyone needs a chance for redemption. I think that's enough reasoning for me."

Zero grasped the latches of the capsule, and pulled on them. The girl, who couldn't have looked any older than 14, woke up. "ugh… what year is it?"

"You alright, Iris?"

The girl, named Iris, immediately raised a hand and slapped Zero across the face. "That's for killing me, Zero."

"You know what, I deserve that."

"I don't even have a body anymore. It's stuck on Final Weapon, and for all I know it was raided for scrap metal. And you say you deserve that?"

Alia spoke up, finally, saying "How do you know your body is gone if your backup was in cyberspace this whole time?"

"I've seen things from here. I've seen Zero change almost overnight. He went from this happy-go-lucky blonde guy who I fell in love with; to this serious, no crap, just results reploid that I hated in Colonel. He doesn't even notice that Layer chick, who has a massive crush on him by the way, and he's broken more hearts than I care to name." She got up from her capsule by herself. "Zero, I am glad that you at least came all this way to see me. But the fact is, I was happy hiding in that capsule."

"Then why'd you get out of it?"

"I… wait, why am I on your network?"

Zero found the pre-recorded message the Colonel of the Repliforce left behind. "So you mean to tell me that my brother uploaded me to your servers before he died?"

"That seems to be the gist of it. Apparently it was his last order."

"Zero, you aren't exactly helping his case any. He shouldn't have got himself in this mess to begin with. If he had just swallowed his pride and cleared the whole thing up, none of this would have happened. We would still be alive, Repliforce wouldn't have been disgraced, and you wouldn't be the sad sack of potatoes you are today. As it stands, though… I suppose I can assist you guys, if only so that I can get the Zero I loved back. If he is still alive somewhere in there, that is."

"Is there a way you can with no body?"

"I'm a cyberspace AI now, Zero. You'd be surprised what I can do. I won't be able to materialize outside of Maverick Hunter HQ, reason being that I wouldn't want you guys to get in trouble with the UEG for resurrection. But I will help with traversing cyberspace as much as I can. If you want to build me a body, I won't object; it'll be your funeral as long as Sigma is around."

"Oh, we should've told you this the first time. Sigma's dead. I don't think he's coming back."

"but someone worse might reap what he sought to sow later. Just a hunch. And what do you mean he's not coming back?"

"I destroyed the virus during the Eurasia Incident, and his head was crushed at the end of the Jakob Incident."

"Well that's a change of pace for once. Why didn't you think to crush his head earlier?"

"honestly, I couldn't tell you. How do you know about Sigma, anyway; and how come you know so much for being, you know, dead?"

"Gonna be perfectly honest, Zero. I've been paying attention. Cyberspace and the real world are not as disconnected as you think, believe it or not, and one of the perks about being an AI who was stuck behind the curtain is that I get to watch events play out where I'm not involved. This is how I know you died after that space colony crash."

"Believe it or not, that wasn't the first time I died."

"Disregarding that comment, I also saw the Nightmare Incident, the Red Alert mishap, and the Jakob Project, but I was unable to do anything about any of them, and frankly I would've liked to keep it that way. But I guess since you let me out; I guess I have to help now."

"How do you know about Sigma, though?"

"Well he visited General once, warning us about the humans. I can't say he was wrong about them, especially after how it played out in our case, but we certainly didn't want to kill anyone. At least Colonel and General didn't." Iris sighed. "Look, Zero. I've seen where things have gone, and I have a feeling I know where it will go. I already promised to help, though. I'll be here when possible, but right now I need to go for a stroll. I've been locked up for something like four years, I definitely need the exercise."

-=X=-

Mega Man X, meanwhile, wasn't so much shocked when Zero and Alia returned from cyberspace without Iris as he was confused. Iris was Zero's love from at least since the Soul Erasure Incident. It technically was like him to break hearts, Layer could attest to that, but she did still train in the art of the sword and held a sort of professional relationship with Zero nonetheless. Iris though, she was a whole other boat in the fleet. When Zero ultimately killed her, he killed a part of himself too. Knowing that Iris was alive and more or less intact, and yet it didn't cause any sort of 'pick up where we left off' reactions, that was the real buzzkill. "Zero, did Iris break up with you or something?" he asked, half in jest. "Let's just say we're still working things out. She's been dead for like four years, and with no body, she can't interact with us in the real world without a holographic display. You know how the humans would react when they see someone technically classified as Maverick roaming the halls of the Maverick Hunter HQ. There would be hell to pay!"

"So you just left her behind?

"No, she's in our network. She's just taking it easy for now. Turns out when you're a computer program who lives in our network, you have access to our archives as well."

"Good, we don't have to get her caught up then."

"The only thing I want to know is… how did Colonel know that I was going to retire him? Weren't we both assigned to that case?"

"You did have a personal attachment to them. I'm surprised you weren't off that case."

"Maybe. Maybe I shouldn't have been assigned to it at all. That case ended badly for both of us."

"Well I know that Double wasn't helping much."

"Yeah, what happened to him anyway?"

"He was a spy for Sigma."

"That explains so much."

Double, X's operator during the Repliforce Incident, was a young hunter with a large body. However, it turned out that Double's name did not refer to "double XL" but rather "Double Agent", as he murdered the ride chaser unit in cold blood while both X and Zero were en route to Final Weapon, a now defunct space cannon. X should've ran the background check more thoroughly, he admitted, but the existence of the Jello Man persona was an anomaly at best.

"I trusted him about as far as I could've thrown him."

-=X=-

Meanwhile, in R&D, Palette was doing a diagnostic check on the former Red Alert hotshot Axl. After Lumine knocked him out cold, his armor changed from a black and grey color scheme to one closely resembling that of the Jakob Project director. This was to double check that Axl wasn't containing anything Viral. Lumine's cautionary words were "We new generation reploids can go Maverick at will!" and though this would inevitably mean that new generation reploids as a whole would be scrapped, Axl made it through scot-free, if only because he was in a coma for the past three months and no one kicks a man when he's down. "You're good!" she cheerfully exclaimed. "So wait. You mean to tell me that Sigma's finally dead?"

"he hasn't come back, if that's what you're asking."

"It's been like three months. I'm sure that _something_ went up."

"Apart from lesser crimes and maybe a human getting killed on accident, we haven't heard much. From what Alia told me, we have a new recruit."

"In peacetime? When there's hardly a Maverick to worry about?"

"Would you rather have one new recruit and only one filed paperwork, or several and a headache? I know what I want."

The intercom came to life, with Commander Signas reporting "This is Commander Signas." He began "I am going to need all reploids currently cleared for active duty to report to the command center for debriefing."

Axl jumped up off the diagnostic table he was on. "Wait, does this mean I get to shoot things again?"

"Hold on, Axl; you're not out of the woods quite yet. We still need to get an official word on the matter from Douglas."

Douglas checked the screen, double checked it, and found nothing wrong, only that Axl had a different color scheme. He flashed a thumbs up to Palette. "He's fine, he just can't push himself too hard. The medical team worked round the clock to get that head gem fixed."

By that point, there was a distinct lack of an Axl-shaped reploid in the R&D Wing.

-=X=-

"What's the big deal, Signas? It's peacetime. We can't get an off day?"

Axl was confused slightly. He was expecting someone from Red Alert to show up unexpectedly, like Red himself, though admittedly he was in the same boat that Colonel and General were: a ringleader of an uprising that probably shouldn't have happened in the first place. X, meanwhile, looked like he was about to go through another "why must reploids keep fighting" monologue again. "I called you because Dynamo has seemed to resurface."

"Dynamo? Didn't he drop off the face of the earth after the Nightmare incident?"

"That's what we want to find out. Apparently he has reappeared and, while he's not causing any trouble so far, we still would like to investigate where he ran off to."

"Don't tell me that we actually have to fight this joker again."

"If it comes to that; then yes, X, you will have to fight him."

Axl piped up, "why can't I fight him? This Dynamo guy sounds like a decent challenge, plus I could actually shoot a guy after being under for like three months." X responded "All you really wanted to do was just shoot a Maverick? I mean, Dynamo was technically never considered a Maverick, he was a mercenary, but at the same time he was employed by Sigma once, but that's literally all you wanted to do?" X suddenly realized what he was saying. Axl commented "what happened to that 'wuss pacifist X' that we give you such a hard time about?"

Signas said "You aren't cleared yet for duty yet Axl. Someone forgot to file the papers."

Axl grumbled, but he was not surprised. If there was one failing of Pallette, it was her inability to file paperwork. "I'll get you back for this one, Pallette. All right, I'll stay behind then."

"Good man, Axl. You'll learn patience yet."

-=X=-

Axl walked back to the R&D wing, disappointed but not by much. What hurt was that, in a sense, he knew they were right. Three months ago, Axl's head gem was damaged. The one thing they taught Axl in Red Alert was as simple as "don't let your gem get cracked. Otherwise something bad will happen to the DNA. And we don't want that." At first, Axl shrugged it off, since his head gem didn't contain any DNA, and he certainly didn't realize what they were talking about at first. Then he was informed his entire body structure had changed. His armor, originally a black and grey scheme, looked a lot like Lumine's; white and light blue. "What even… happened? Was my gem really destroyed that badly?" he had asked Pallette. "fraid so, Axl."

"Damn. That must have hurt; I couldn't feel a thing."

Pallette was surprised. Most reploids were made to feel pain. "Ooh, did you meet the new recruit yet?"

"Was I… supposed to?"

"You were, if you were in the Hunter Base. She's the new intercom lady. I say that, she more or less _is_ the intercom."

Axl raised an eyebrow. "you installed an AI, didn't you Pallette?"

Pallette shook her head. "It was Alia's idea, not mine. Remember she worked with programming before?"

X told him a little bit about Alia, how she met this cool Gate guy and how Gate went crazy with power. He also told him that Alia was Gate's girlfriend before joining the Hunters. "Is that why she was so good with cyberspace?"

"She was the one who constructed the system. it's not much, but it's her home now. For now, anyway; Zero's been hard at work trying to convince the UEG to get her a body."

"And who is this famous intercom lady that Zero likes so much?"

Pallette looked a little sheepish. She didn't want to tell Axl a damn thing, but that smile of his. It was hard to ignore. "Her name's Iris. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some paperwork to file. Later, Axl."

Axl looked dumbfounded.

-=X=-

Sure enough, Zero wasn't looking forward to meeting with the UEG. As previous commander of the Maverick Hunters, he had some difficulties dealing with some of them. Especially given his prior Maverick standing. "so you're saying that Colonel hid Iris's data away in a server protected by a Repliforce Firewall on _your_ network?" a human said. another one said "we can't go into cyberspace to find out ourselves you know. That is why we had the commander at the time construct those modem ports."

"Even so, how do we know she won't be a threat in the future? Especially given her turbulent history with Zero, who may we remind you, was originally a Maverick?"

Zero could take that hit. "I know what I did was terrible. I ask that you grant her a second chance at life, like you did me."

There was murmurings on the other side of the line. "If we did, we would be no better than Sigma himself. You saw how he kept being revived. You were there to witness it firsthand."

Zero was quick to remind them "You do realize that the whole Repliforce fiasco was due to Sigma, right?"

"Yes, your filings were informative and thorough. We cannot allow you to construct a new body for her, it would go against our laws. However, she would be allowed to occupy an existing body."

"Like the Sigma Virus…"

"Actually, think of it like two souls sharing the same mind. We would allow you to hold on to her if not for your past deeds. You did kill her."

Zero closed his eyes. "and it haunts me to this day. Who do you have in mind?"

"the new generation prototype. We tend to think of it as his guardian angel, to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Axl… that kid's going to hold Iris for him. If she doesn't kill him first. Those two might not get along. "I'll tell him, but don't expect him to like it. Or her for that matter."

-=X=-

Zero relayed Axl the news the following day. Of course he met Iris, he thought, how could he have not met the AI? She was everywhere in the HQ, but only as a hologram. If her brother were still alive, he would probably kill him on the spot if he found out she was going to be living in someone else's body. Axl was filing paperwork to get him back in action, since Pallette didn't do it. "I don't know, man. I only just met her this morning. She seemed nice. What do you need me to do?" Zero told him. He nearly dropped all the paperwork. "you want me to absorb your ex's DNA soul?"

"No one else can. Legally she's dead. You're the only one left with that kind of ability. DNA souls in cyberspace are hard to come by. She will need someone to protect her. I sure as hell wasn't able to."

Axl noticed the sadness in Zero's voice. "Zero, I'd be glad to, but you'll have to get her permission first. She's your ex. She needs to know."

Zero had almost run out the door when he spotted X. "Zero, where were you yesterday? Your comms device was blocked."

"UEG. Iris is going to have to stay with Axl, since we can't build her another body."

"How's she going to take it? You know she'd rather be floating around in cyberspace. Besides, with Axl's recklessness and that head gem still needing a little bit of time to heal…"

Axl got the message. "X, I can take it. if Iris really wants to be here, I can just A-Trans into her, right?"

"She's not the same size as you, Axl. She's about… a foot shorter. Maybe two. How tall was she, Zero?"

Zero never asked for her measurements back then, and he wasn't about to ask now. "All I know is… if Colonel ever finds out about this, he's going to have our heads from beyond the grave. I'll log in and ask her."

After logging on to the Maverick Hunter servers, Zero located Iris. "did you find a home for me? I don't want to be in the intercom forever, you know."

"We found a body for you. It's not a new one, the government said we couldn't rebuild you. They did, however, request that you be placed in Axl's head."

Iris blinked. "the Red Alert kid? Wouldn't Ms. Pallette object to someone using her friend like that? Besides, I heard about what happened on the moon. I'm not sure if he's stable enough to handle a second mind." She looked at Axl from behind the screen. "let alone a female one. Why couldn't you do it?"

"I'm an older model. One of the oldest, according to X. Axl was the prototype for a whole new batch of reploids. He's the only one who still has a copy chip."

Iris said "I don't follow. Your copy chip, Axl… how does it work?"

Axl explained it as simplest as he could, since that's kinda how he did things. "basically, I can take the form of reploids who are the same size as I am. It did come in handy, but I can't say how it works without boring you with technical jargon. Even I can't understand half of it. it's all Greek to me."

Iris scoffed. "I can kinda see where you're coming from. But then again… I am shorter than you. By a foot and a half I'd say, plus I'm not even sure if the data will be compatible. But I'm willing to give it a shot, if only for Zero's sake so that he doesn't have to… you know… be so mopey all the time."

Axl warned her "I will have to capture you though." "Say what?"

X explained. "the only way for Axl to gain a DNA soul is to fire a special copy shot. He is a prototype, and so can't do that to everyone he sees, unlike the planned New Gens."

Zero nodded. He had seen this firsthand, during X's retirement. "Yeah. He tried to copy me once, but it didn't work. Then I chased him around with my saber. Good times." He turned to face the screen Iris was on. "if you don't want to go through with this, Iris…"

"nah it's fine. you won't have some kind of ceremony will you?"

X laughed. "no, don't be ridiculous, Iris. Axl's just going to shoot you. it's nothing big, and since you're an AI it won't hurt much. But you'd rather be in a different body walking around than cooped up here, yeah?"

"Actually I'd rather still be in that capsule. But since you asked…"

-=X=-

They agreed to do this that night, while everyone else was in the recharge pods. Axl's copy chip, known around the office as the Mimic Chip, could hold a bunch of DNA souls at once, even if transforming into one took up energy. The trouble was, Axl did actually have to shoot a target to get its soul. The problem was he only held a few copy bullets at a time, and he had to charge his pistols to get more. He hated having to do that. "Alright… nothing to this… I just need to shoot the intercom in the back, and then Zero's ex would be in me. Simple. Like it usually is."

"Skittish, Axl?"

Someone had caught him. "wah! Don't scare me like that Pally!" it was the blonde navigator assigned to him. Professionally they weren't dating. Individually most of the Maverick Hunters didn't even have a girlfriend. Pallette was usually the only one up this late anyway, but that was because she worked dual shifts as a navigator and R&D. "Axl. You're pointing a gun at the intercom. What's going on?"

Axl told her the truth. "Zero asked you to do WHAT?!"

"hey, the UEG allowed it, quiet down. You'll wake up some people."

"I know, but why the intercom in the back?"

"If you think of it like a prison, I'm just letting her out. According to Signas, that thing's been out of order since… what, Eurasia?"

"she's fine with it too, right?"

"yeah. Alia… knocked her out I guess? She said it would hurt less and give her more time to adjust."

"You know, I'm not comfortable with my boyfriend being a vessel for Zero's dead ex-girlfriend. what if she develops feelings for you instead?"

Axl never thought of that. "think of her like… my sister, I guess? don't worry about it, she's-" Pallette finished up her sentence "a diplomat to your guns blazing, yet scaredy-cat attitude?"

"Yeah! Wait…"

"Axl, if you think you can go through with this, take the shot. I'm not stopping you, I'm just on my way to the nav desk, then I'm getting some sleep. I've got a lot of work to do; training for the newbies starts in 0900, and as a nav I can't be late. See you tomorrow."

Pallette left the area. Axl never did go through official Maverick Hunter training, despite his ranking as Class SA. He thought guilty about that. He heard they were to go up against a simulation of Magma Dragoon, one of the fiercest 14th Unit fighters. X and Zero both often held him in high regard, despite his official standing as a Maverick. There was a reason why they kept a copy of his training data around. "Axl… don't you miss…!"

He took the shot.

-=X=-

Iris woke up. the person sitting immediately next to her was Zero. "How you feeling? Welcome back to the world of the living."

She looked at her hands. They were her hands alright, covered in the same guards that she wore during the Repliforce days. "I thought you couldn't get me a body, Zero… what changed?"

"nothing. You're in Axl's. the data transfer was a success. But…"

"but...? that doesn't sound good."

"Depends on if you want a scar or not. They were his."

"what do you mean, Zero?"

Zero pulled out a mirror. It helped get his hair in check. Iris looked in it. "oh my god. How did this happen to the poor kid? Is that the copy chip's doing? Why am I in my old Repliforce dress?"

"You had a spare dress in your locker. You left it here before you ran off to Final Weapon. Never did bring myself to donate it."

A thought occurred to her. " _Iris! You're awake! Looking good, you've even got my scar!"_

" _what is going on, Axl? What did your copy chip do to me?"_ she communicated, somehow. " _Why do I have your scar?"_

" _I guess we're compatible. We aren't the same size you know. My copy chip only works when I shoot a reploid that's the same size as I am."_

" _that makes sense, but… what happened to me? To us?"_

" _Well it's hard to explain. The UEG certainly didn't think this would happen. It's never happened before when I copied someone else. Now we're both linked, forever."_

" _what do you mean?"_

" _take a closer look!"_

She looked in the mirror again. It certainly looked like she was in her body, but she had orange hair instead of brunette, and adorning her face was a deep x-shaped scar. She wasn't Iris or Axl. It looked like some kind of fusion between the two. "are you saying, we're FUSED together?"

Zero looked at her. "not necessarily. You two do share the same body. You can switch control at any time. But the catch is you'll always have Axl's identifying feature: his scar. The other catch is that the copy chip is fried."

"that seems like a small price to pay, but given your reaction…"

"also, the UEG wanted to see you. I'd like to accompany as moral support, but they wouldn't let me. Someone still doesn't trust me on the board. Pallette will drive you there. She's Axl's girl, and assigned Navigator. I told her to help you out."

" _Poor Pally. She's not going to like this."_

" _What do you mean, Axl?"_

" _What, the fact that the Mimic Chip is scrap or the fact that you look like a female me? You could pass for my sister you know."_

" _but… I…"_

" _I know. I know. Zero spoke very highly of Colonel, and you don't want to let those memories go. I get that. Red was like an older bro to me too. he must have given me the chip, and now it's gone too."_

" _So what do we do then?"_

" _We need to wait and see. The UEG knows we're the same entity. Now we have to convince them to let us stay with the Hunters."_

 _-=X=-_

The drive to the UEG chapter went well, all things considered. Pallette freaked out, but she eventually got over it. 'my love life's never going to be the same, but I'll live.' She was quoted. 'you know it's highly likely you'll have to leave us. You'll be put in witness protection or something. Maybe you'll join the Hunters again, if they'll let you.'

Axl felt a little like screaming, but at the same time he knew what the humans were capable of. They were unpredictable at best, harsh at worst. "So… you are Iris or Axl?" the interview began.

"Both. There was a massive problem with the Mimic Chip, sir. Right now it's Iris inhabiting this body."

"Yes. We did have a witness in case the data transfer went wrong. You're lucky you both survived the process relatively… intact"

"Thank you sir."

A human woman, introducing herself as Kalinka, asked "Are you aware of your original serial number, Axl, if I may speak to him?"

Axl took over the body. "Sorry, I'm… still getting used to this new body. I don't know what my serial number is. Never figured it out."

"Are you aware that your serial number is X7-03?"

"No, ma'am. I was never made aware."

"This is true. Normally, we would punish those that wish to resurrect older model reploids, especially those that are considered Maverick. However, as you are no doubt aware, you are an entirely separate case."

"Ma'am?"

"You are an existing reploid who agreed to take Ms. Thorne for your own. Former Commander Zero is no doubt pleased. He was the Commander during the first Sigma incursion, as you are no doubt aware."

"That's what the reports say, ma'am." Axl, controlling the body, asked the burning question "Will I be able to stay with the Hunters? I mean, I know it's not likely. My navigator Pallette told me."

"We would have a problem, if both of you were not… involved with Hunter business in the first place. Commander Signas has told us much about the boy named Axl. So too did Captain X. GA-Class Hunter Zero has spoke very highly of Iris since she was his navigator during the Laguz Island incident. The incident the media called the Soul Erasure."

"You will of course be reinstated as a SA-Class Maverick Hunter. The UEG does not take Hunters' work for granted." Axl let a smile escape his lips "But there is a price to pay nonetheless. Axl; Iris; you two will be in a completely different unit, a separate department, if you will."

"You're putting us in Navigation, aren't you?"

"No. I would not want Axl's variable weapons system to go to waste. Especially when I designed them. I designed you both. Therefore, you two will answer directly to me, Kalinka Cossack."

There was a sudden shudder in Axl's body. All this time, he had never known his creator. He assumed that Iris was also a different person, having been identified as 'Ms. Thorne' "You seem troubled, Axl. Should I speak to your fairer side, then?"

"by-by all means." The control over the new body switched to Iris. "I don't understand. Axl is my brother, and not Colonel?"

"Colonel Thorne is indeed your brother; you were designed by my late husband. Axl was my creation. My son. Think of him like a long-lost younger brother."

The woman turned to her bodyguards. She motioned for them to leave. "What I am about to begin saying does not leave this room. You may tell authorized Hunters such Signas, X, and Zero, no one else. Not even Pallette must know. Do you understand?"

"She's R&D, she's bound to find out eventually."

"Yes I am aware. However, you two must not tell her. She must find out on her own." Kalinka began to speak. "I am Dr. Kalinka Cossack. I am over one hundred years old. I have been studying robotics all my life. When Dr. Cain found X, he reignited scientific improvement. But there was a dark age. Many of my friends, robots of both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, either were destroyed or went into hiding. I have not seen any of them since September 20XX."

" _my creator knows Dr. Light and Zero's dad?"_

" _Ms. Cossack holds a very high position in the UEG. Even I didn't know this when I was a Hunter."_

"however, everyone's time eventually comes. I fear for the day when Death will finally claim me. Either due to Reploid incursions, sickness… old age."

Axl took control of the body. "what do you need us to do, Mom?"

"Axl, my son. My granddaughter, she has been targeted. I have moved her to the States under witness protection, however… someone must have found her."

"I bet it's the Mercenary Dynamo. Commander said something about him resurfacing."

"If that is the case, you must protect her at all costs. She is the last Cossack. The last link between your time and mine. You will be given passports. IDs. A new Serial Number, to help hide your identity. If you wish, you may refer to yourself as either Axl Cossack or Iris Thorne, depending on who controls the body, which you will have to name. you two share it, after all."

"So this body is ours?"

"It will have to be renamed, but yes. You must take care of it, for it is the only one of its kind. One with two DNA souls instead of one. May I speak with Iris?"

Iris took control once again. "Yes, mother?"

"I will say this once, and only once: this is your last life. Should you die, the UEG will not allow you to be revived again. This is a special case, but it is once in a lifetime. Not even I have that kind of power." Kalinka Cossack said sternly. Iris understood. "Very good, my children. Oh, and I have a surprise. Do you remember the battle of Memorial Hall? The events that transpired then?"

Iris, who was in control, nodded. That was the day everything fell apart for her. "We recovered something from the nearby Spaceport. You may find it… nostalgic."

Kalinka took the duo's hand. "come with me."

-=X=-

Zero stood on the Spaceport grounds. This was the place alright. The place when Zero lost his greatest rival and his lover shortly thereafter. The place where the Repliforce died. He turned around to see a familiar face. "Iris! Axl! You two are here!"

The duo reploid stood next to a younger woman, looking at most 35. She wasn't about to reveal her true age, but Zero knew. He never forgot anyone in the UEG. Nevertheless, he was startled. "Senator Cossack. I didn't know you were coming."

"Zero… we have something to tell you. Iris can take over, with Senator Cossack's permission."

Kalinka nodded. Control switched to Iris. Iris sighed. She didn't want to tell him this. "Senator Cossack… is our creator. Our mother. We have been tasked to protect her granddaughter. She reinstated us as an SA-class, but we got to thinking and we can't have that. It would be unfair to have Axl's rank when we are someone else, so… we're retiring from the Hunters."

"Iris. I understand. Things are very different now."

"This is also my 'last life'. If I die, I can't be revived. I want you to know that."

"I know. I died twice. I know how it feels, and it's not fun, Iris. I planned on sealing myself in a capsule for a hundred years to exterminate this damn virus inside me. X was adamant that I come back, but I plan to do it again, and soon."

"Yeah. I read up on the archives. I want to you know; that I love you and I forgive you. My brother was not in a good place. Perhaps he is in a better one now."

Iris fell into Zero's arms. Axl was inside the mind of the new reploid and could take it over, but he couldn't. he couldn't bring himself to do it. It would be awkward anyway. "Iris… when this mission of yours is over, come find me, okay? You too, Axl, I know you're hearing me in there."

Iris nodded. "I promise. I'll find you. And I'll wait for you if I can't."

The two embraced. "Axl, you take care of her. Don't do anything to harm this girl, otherwise I'll lop your head off myself."

"That's the Zero I know."

"Axl, Iris. On behalf of Commander Signas Cain, I accept your resignation. Thanks for being here. For all of us. I'll tell Pallette the bad news; she's gonna take it pretty damn hard, you know?"

The dual reploid gave a mock salute. Zero returned it. "at ease."

Iris and Axl, together linked, walked off into the sunset. Zero knew. He knew all along. "Senator Cossack, a moment please."

-=X=-

New-type Airport in Abel City was very busy this time of year. December 21XX was known for snow. As the mysterious reploid, codenamed 'Axis' was about to check her baggage, another reploid stopped her in the tracks "So you're departing, then?" the checkout concourse lady said. "Yeah," the girl said. "I hear that Giga City Airport isn't so bad this time of year."

"Well, I'm here to check your baggage and serial number. Can't be too careful, Mavericks could pop up at any time. Luckily we have the Hunters to protect us, just in case, right?"

"Sure do. You'll love those guys. Say hi to X and Zero for me, I'm a big fan of their work."

"Sure. May I get your name?"

"Lumina Cross. Serial number XA-18."

"One of the latest generation, huh? Well, my name's Roll. Wanted to be a Hunter for a long time."

"Roll, as in, Roll Light?"

The checkout concourse lady looked shocked. "Um…"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I'm good at keeping secrets." The girl, Lumina Cross, had been keeping hers for a whole month.

"I'm sure you are. I noticed you have weapons. Two pistols and a beamsaber. You… are a Hunter?"

"I was. I recently resigned. They're still looking for a replacement."

"Well you can't carry them on the plane without a license."

"I know. They belonged to my teachers, passed down to me." Lumina wasn't wrong. "I've been carrying them for a while. I know the rules here. I have my license encoded… I'll give it to you."

"Yeah, it's airport policy." Roll took Lumina's hand. That's where the license data was. "hm… two rapid reload energy pistols, one R-9 Beam Saber, the same one the Repliforce Colonel used. A license for both. You're good, you needn't have worried. There hasn't been an attack on this airport in ten years, but we can't be too careful."

"Yeah. It'll stay that way."

"I hope so." There was a beep on the desk. "All clear, Ms. Cross. You're green to board."

"Thanks. I hope we meet again sometime, Roll."

"Me too, Lumina." She said as she watched the black haired girl leave. "Me too…"

As the reploid girl known as Lumina Cross boarded the plane, she realized that she spent her entire life in Abel City, never once leaving for another town. Air travel has got so much better since the days of old. _"Axl, you there?"_ a feminine voice called out internally.

" _yeah yeah. I'm not asleep or anything."_ a masculine voice responded, sounding a little teenagerish.

" _has it been a whole month since we've been Lumina?"_

" _one month, to the day. Why?"_

" _I was hoping you would tell me a story on the flight. About how you and Zero met. Because you already know how we met."_

" _It's kinda funny actually. No one asked me that, not even Pallette."_

" _You miss that girl?"_

" _Still think about her. Never got the chance to say goodbye."_

" _Well don't look now, but there she is. And the rest of her friends too. I guess they're all here."_

Sure enough, a young girl, pigtails, waved at her long lost friend. Two tall figures, one with blue hair and one with blonde, nodded at them. It looked like one was wearing a wedding ring. _"Layer's engaged? to Zero? I've never seen them together! They look… legitimately happy together."_ Iris thought.A brown haired man with his blonde friend also looked at them. One waved. _"Commander X and Senior Navigator Alia. That's a team I'll never forget."_ Axl concurred.

" _Well, we do need to get on the plane."_

" _Can we cancel? Or at least reschedule?"_

" _They know we're Lumina Cross now. We can't cancel. There's no turning back for us."_

" _Aww… Iris…"_

" _No, Axl. The least you can do wave back."_

So Lumina did, waving goodbye to her friends she had once known from a past life. There appeared to be tears in her eye. _"We'll see them again. If not here, then the afterlife. Or cyberspace, whichever comes first."_

" _You think we should tell X about Roll? How his long lost sister is an airport concourse worker?"_

" _You know what? He doesn't need to know. Ignorance is bliss; you know?"_

" _Is that what mom taught us?"_

" _No… he did."_

Lumina stared into the face of a tall reploid. He looked like a soldier, eyes stern like a mountain. His red beard, a metal plate over his chin, he wore proudly. One of his eyes was missing. " _That's Colonel?"_

" _I guess so. You never met him before, have you?"_

" _Zero only told me so much."_

"Good morning. I am Kyle Thorne, your captain and Hunter Escort." He surveyed the scene, and picked out the one person he knew. "Lumina Cross, yes?"

"Um…"

"You should be with your friends. We're not due for takeoff for another hour."

"Maverick attack?"

"No, the weather. It's well too dangerous to fly. We've been delayed. Go."

" _Well I guess we're not going anywhere for another hour then."_

" _Should we…?"_

" _Axl, it's your lucky day."_

-=X=-

"So wait, you two got engaged? Don't tell me, X is the best man!"

The six of them found a private spot in the food court. Despite reploids not needing to eat for energy, many did to keep up the appearances. "Actually, I haven't asked him yet. Thanks for the idea though, Lumina." Zero knew who Lumina really was, but he kept quiet. There was no need to tell, as far as he was concerned, Lumina was an old friend. "I think I might know a maid of honor." Lumina joked.

"Who, you? I can't ask you, people would think it's… weird." Zero responded. "And Pally said no. She had a date planned. She won't make it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Who's the lucky one, Pallette?"

The pigtailed girl snapped to attention. "His name's Massimo. Steel Massimo. He's a local hero."

"Where is he now?"

"He's… elsewhere. He gets wrapped up in his work. Much like certain others I know…" she glared at X and Alia. "He takes after the best doesn't he, honey?"

"Xavier Light, you dork." Alia knocked him on the head.

"What?"

Lumina giggled. It wasn't every day that the legends themselves came to life like that. "Hey, X. there's a girl who might know who you are. Check in concourse, first sign on the left."

"Uh, who?"

"Roll Light. She's a big fan, always wanted to be a Hunter."

Alia confirmed seeing her in the halls. "She did look familiar. A little like myself, only younger. I'm surprised a child-frame works here. Should we report her?"

"We should have her take the exam. She'll make a fine Hunter."

"X! you're not helping!"

"and you two make a couple." Layer joked. "Lumina, if I may speak to you?"

"Sure! You're engaged to one of the most powerful hunters on the planet. Of course you can talk to me!"

"Layer…"

"It won't take long, Zachary Wily, please wait."

Zero pouted, but there was no reason to. Lumina was pulled aside. "Zachary Wily?"

"Alter-ego. Commander Signas said we each needed them."

"You're serious about Zero, aren't you?"

"Yes. We may have our differences, but there's no one I'd rather fight beside. From one woman to another, thank you."

"I should be thanking you. You're making Zero more like his old self. I can never do that."

"Lumina. That sounds so much like Lumine. The man who destroyed Sigma two years ago."

"It was Axl's idea. He thought… that Lumine was a worthy opponent. Even if it was a cheap shot and he's long dead, we owe our new life to him. So, Axl decided on 'Lumina?'"

"There was a war machine called Lumina during the uprising with Gate, too. Controlled by a waterflea named Infinity Mijinion. Any relation?"

"Nope, none that I can recall."

"Good. We will be in touch. If you need us for anything, you know who to call. And I don't care what Zero says. You can be my maid of honor, Iris."

Lumina looked shocked. "What? What did I say?"

"Well, you do know there's a male reploid in me right?"

"I don't care. He has a fairer side now." Layer smirked. "Zero's being impatient again. I best not keep him waiting."

The Shinobi Unit Leader strode away. _"You're going to accept her offer aren't you?" Axl said internally._

" _I… don't know… on one hand Zero's happier with her than he ever was with me."_

" _On the other hand, Senator Cossack…"_

" _She did say not to interfere with further Hunter business. Our boss is our mother you know."_

" _I say go for it. Lumina Cross, maid of honor to Zero and Layer Wily. I don't mind."_

" _What will you be doing then, Axl?"_

" _Keeping out of the body. I'm not the maid of honor. You are, Iris."_

" _What? You're just going leave me like that?"_

" _It's better than the alternative!"_

Lumina walked up to Zero and Layer, who were indeed sharing a tender moment. "hey you two lovebirds." Lumina surprised both of them. "I've taken your offer into consideration with my other half. We'll be there for you guys. I'll be your maid of honor, Layer."

Zero just looked at his fiancée funny. "What, Zero? You're blushing."

"I'm not! Okay I am. Thank you, Lumina. We'll let you know when the wedding is. I hope you can make it, you're going to be a very busy girl."

"I just hope Senator Cossack understands. She's the boss."

"She's your creator isn't she?" Layer knew. "Um… I'm not at liberty to disclose that info?"

"I'll talk to her." X said. "we stick up for each other. We're a team. That's what Hunters do."

"Yeah but… Senator Cossack told me I wasn't supposed to be in your hair, X. or Zero's for that matter."

"Hell, I don't mind. I'll talk to her."

"Thank you, Commander X."

"I'm not Commander yet."

X smiled. He always had a nice smile. "Oh, I talked to that girl up on the concourse. Roll, right?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"She's my sister. She recognized me on sight. Serial number and everything. Said her designation was DLN-002. I'm DLN-X."

"That's awesome! I'm glad you found her. That's one more thing I have to tell the Senator."

"What?"

"oh nothing. You go to your fam, X. you've earned this peace."

"Roger that, Lumina. You may not be a Hunter, but I'm still counting on you to keep the peace."

-=X=-

After saying goodbye to all her old friends; Lumina Cross made it to the plane. "Everything good to go here, Mr. Thorne?"

"Lumina Cross. You made it."

"I'll miss them. I'll miss them a lot."

"You sound like you know from experience. Are you ready for your next journey, sister?"

"Brother. Take me home."

The plane took off. It was going to be a long trip to Giga City. Most of the passengers brought something with them. All Lumina Cross needed was that photo, taken just minutes before. _"Old Friends. That's a cute title, Iris."_

" _Hey… you never told me that story. The one you were going to tell me?"_

" _the one where Zero and I met? You didn't look it up on the archives?"_

" _I skimmed over it."_

" _that… doesn't really count. Alright I'll tell you. I'll tell you because you're my sister."_

" _I'll laugh. Because you're my brother."_

Lumina Cross smiled. This trip won't be so long after all.

-=X=-

Arriving in Giga City wasn't the big deal. Iris and Axl, in the guise of Lumina Cross; kept telling stories about each other. They learned a lot from each other. They laughed, they cried. The issue wasn't arriving in Giga City. The issue was leaving it. "Any news to report?" Lumina's comm device went off. "Lumina Cross. I thought you were not to involve yourself. I heard rumors that you are to attend Zero and Layer's wedding. As the maid of honor no less!"

"Layer approached me first."

"You are aware of what this could mean, right?"

"It means, Senator, that I'm moving on. I don't need Zero or X anymore to protect me. I ran into Colonel on the flight. Did you put him there?"

"He seems to know who you are."

"he might have guessed."

"He might have. Very well. I will inform the UEG of your decision. Your friends do care about you. Immensely. You should always care about them."

"I plan to, Senator. Oh, X found his long lost sister, Roll. I thought you might want to know."

There seemed to be an ounce of joy to her heart. "I will keep her in mind. I cannot visit her in the airport, I am very busy. But do relay this message to her: Welcome back… and welcome home."

"Are you crying, mother?"

"tears of joy, dearest."

"I'll let you get back to your work then."

The comms link shut off.

" _how are we supposed to find Kalinka's granddaughter in this city? Do we have a map?" Axl asked_

" _I didn't buy one on the way out… and we don't have an address."_

" _What did you mean you didn't buy a map, Iris?"_

" _I didn't see you paying. Besides, other things on our minds."_

" _you are… a pretty good diplomat, Iris."_

" _you are… a good shot, Axl."_

A sudden wind dashed past them. Black armor, purple hair, grin the size of Zero's saber. That was Dynamo, the mercenary. Lumina took aim with one of her pistols. _"that's Dynamo. He's wanted for various charges."_

" _what kind of charges, Axl?"_

" _oh you know, almost blowing up the world with Eurasia?"_

" _that's not a big deal, we recovered right?"_

" _stealing 6,000 Nightmare Souls?"_

" _what are those?"_

" _kidnapping?"_

" _ever heard of Stockholm Syndrome?"_

" _he was one of the reasons Zero died the second time?"_

" _He hid while he repaired himself. He's tougher than that."_

" _augh…"_

Lumina scanned the streets. _"Looks like he's headed towards Dr. Light Academy of Sciences."_

" _Well, it's a start."_

" _Of a new hunt right?"_

Axl smiled in his mind. _"of a new life. Ready, Iris?"_

" _Ready when you are, Axl!"_

The girl named Lumina Cross chased after the mercenary, knowing that they were forever going to be linked.

-=X=-

Dynamo had survived many things. He survived scuffles with B-Class Hunter X and the GA Class Hunter Zero, he survived the fall of Eurasia, he managed to clear himself of the Nightmare Souls, and he had successfully infiltrated one of the top high schools in the world. All in the search for one human girl. A very cute high school girl, human, but still his target. He needed to kill her; which he was going to do. What he didn't expect was this other girl, a mysterious black-haired reploid in white armor carrying a beam saber and two energy pistols at her side, to be standing in his way. He had been easily and summarily defeated. "Not bad, stranger. The Hunters hire you?"

"I'm being paid. That's all I'm telling you."

"A mercenary like me, huh? You work for the Hunters, and you've been trained by the best they have to offer. I can tell. And you're hot."

Lumina balked. "I'm… sorry, what?"

"I've got to go. Keep training hard, and you'll surpass even them! Ja ne!"

The mercenary teleported out. "H-hey…! Come back here!" Lumina complained. "oooooh…" she stomped her foot on the ground. The mercenary got away. _"we'll get him next time, Iris."_

" _He called us hot. I'm insulted!"_

" _Zero never called you that?"_

" _No, he called me beautiful."_

" _Well Pallette seemed to think I was hot. Didn't have the heart to tell her."_

" _We do still need to file the report for Senator Cossack. The merc got away, but her granddaughter is safe."_

The human was scared, but at the same time relieved. She didn't really like reploids that much; her own father and mother were killed by a Reploid attack, and as a result she was sent into protection. "hey, are you okay? It's going to be fine." Lumina asked. "You're safe with me."

"What kind of reploid are you?"

"I'm a… jack of all trades. Combat, bodyguard, teacher, diplomat, companion, friend if you'll let me." Lumina said. "My name is Lumina Cross. I work for your grandmother, Miss, uh…"

"Ciel. Madeline Ciel. You know my grandmother? Is she okay, she's not pushing herself too hard is she?"

"She's… busy all the time. You know how the UEG is. The top brass are very particular about who they trust with info. Someone must have leaked your identity; and I think Senator Cossack is very worried, and since you're a target and someone knows you're here…"

"That's my babushka. Always worrying." Madeline Ciel nee Cossack gave her a smile. "I'll be fine. I have friends who can protect me. You scared away that Dynamo person? You were sent by my grandmother? I'll trust you. You know where my home is, right?"

"She didn't tell me."

"Well, I'll lead you there. School's out by now anyway, but my teacher'll be worried if I miss class again. Same with my friends. I can't leave them. Especially not my boyfriend Beckett. He's human."

"I know how it goes. I had friends I had to leave too. I'll tell you all about them, but you have to keep it a secret, promise?"

Ciel smiled. She'd been keeping hers for a whole month. "I promise."

"Right, so… where to begin…?"

"my parents always said start at the beginning. They were killed by a Maverick about a few years ago, I'd say. By the time the Hunters got there… it was too late. I live by myself now."

"That's sad. I had a few run-ins with Mavericks in the past, and Hunters."

"Tell me about it. On the way home."

Lumina Cross told her everything she knew about Mavericks, Hunters, and her relationships over the years. She didn't tell her about her dual personalities, but she figured Ciel would figure it out eventually, even if she wasn't a Cossack by blood. By that point, the XA generation reploids would be commonplace, and there would be new ones to top those. But there would only be one Iris Thorne, and one Axl Cossack. Ciel took all of this information in, and slept in her bed that night.

" _Well, add another to the counter of people that know about us." The voice was Axl. "You did good, Iris. You're a great diplomat."_

" _Your combat skills are amazing, Axl. I'm surprised you only made it to SA."_

" _X was B-Class for the longest time, and I looked up to him. You think Dynamo's right? Would we ever surpass those two?"_

" _I don't think we have to. As Lumina, we're doing a great job. That's all we can ask."_ Iris looked at Ciel's sleeping form, a blue eye changing to brown, as if to let the world know there was someone else inside her. _"She is cute, though. She has a boyfriend, and a steady life. I'd never forgive myself if we took her away from that. We need to call mother."_

" _She'll go ballistic! You know we're supposed to get her out of here!"_

" _Then we stay. We'll be her bodyguard. Eventually we'll take her to meet our friends. They'll love her."_

" _Iris… I don't like this. But I get what you're saying. She has a life of her own. Mom has to deal with it."_

Lumina's other eye changed orange. _"I agree. She's cute. Cuter than Pallette even."_

" _Don't let her hear you say that."_

Both eyes closed. She too went to sleep.

-=X=-

The next day, Lumina Cross walked Madeline Ciel to school. There were rumors circulating about this new hero that saved their classmate from a maverick mercenary. "Sounds like I'm famous. I'd better keep my guard up." Lumina mentioned. "I didn't tell them a thing. Someone must have found out." Ciel mentioned. "About our secrets?"

"No about the mysterious white armored reploid who saved the class president! You're some kind of hero now!"

Lumina gulped. White Armor was the only thing that Axl kept after the data transfer. And Madeline Ciel was the class president. Things were going to be difficult. Someone was going to ask her to join the Hunters. There would be recruitment for sure. And Senator Cossack would not be pleased. She had appearances to keep up. "I'll… keep that in mind."

"Relax. If anything, you can pose as a student here. This is a co-ed school. Meant for humans and reploids."

"I… I'm not sure. What if they find out?"

"Then we'll tell them the truth."

Lumina frowned. This day would not be easy. As they walked into Dr. Light Academy of Sciences, preparing for the worst, Ciel led Lumina instead of her class to the principal's office. "Ms. Ciel! You have a new friend, it seems. Is this the bodyguard we were informed about?"

"Yes, Principal LaLinde. She saved me from a Maverick. She's my friend."

"I see. Go to class, she'll be with you after school."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Ciel left the area cheerfully. Lumina asked "Ciel seems happy to be here. Is she a good student?"

"She's a good kid. I noticed your eyes are two different colors. They're very unique amongst reploids."

Oh crap. The bichromatic eyes. "You look like you've seen a lot of action with the Hunters."

Oh shit. The scar. "What are you saying, Ms. LaLinde?" Lumina asked.

"Oh, nothing of importance. Only that I know that you saved our class president from danger. You are some kind of hero, but don't let it get to your head. Axl Cossack and Iris Thorne."

Lumina was shocked. Real names. "How… how do you know?"

"You needn't be surprised. The Senator told me you were coming. As for the Hunters, I was X's original operator, Aurora. Aurora LaLinde. I left during the third uprising. Now I lead this school, in the hopes that the lessons Dr. Light instilled in him can endure to the future. He would be proud of Mega Man X. I am proud of my students."

"So… you're not jealous of Alia, are you?"

"What, jealous? Me? Hah! You have had some history with them, between the two of you. No… I'm surprised that X would want to go out with anyone."

"Zero and Layer are engaged, do you know?"

"I had no idea. Zero seemed like the kind of person who liked brunettes, not blue."

Lumina's brown eye twitched. "But I digress. The Senate wouldn't be happy if I spilled the beans here, so to speak. So you are Lumina Cross. Madeline Ciel's reploid bodyguard, and a student at Thomas Light Academy of Sciences. I won't take no for an answer, and I expect you to do well. The next semester starts in a few months. It is too late in the semester for you to enroll now, so suddenly. So you will start then. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Aurora turned to the window. "I look forward to you being here. You are free to go, but do give my regards to X. here's his contact info. he is, after all, the last Light."

-=X=-

" _We probably should've told her." Axl conversed._

" _Why? No one should know about Roll and her cushy airport job. They'd fire her for sure! And then what would she do?"_

"Lumina!" it was Ciel. "Principal LaLinde told me everything! You're going to be a student here next semester!"

"She was very…. Persuasive." Lumina agreed. Wait, everything? "What else did she tell you?"

"Don't worry, she didn't inform me of your split programming disorder."

Lumina raised an eyebrow. "programming… disorder?" that's the same kind of term used to describe Mavericks.

"There's two souls floating in your head. One's orange, one's pink. I can see them." Ciel said cheerfully. Then her face turned to sadness. "It's because of that ability that I've been targeted. I call them Cyber-elves…because they float around and look like elves to me. I know, it's a funny name."

Ciel can see DNA souls? That shouldn't be possible. DNA souls were invisible inside a reploid. Usually they take a crystal form outside. "No one believes me. My mother… she said I was special."

"You should tell the Hunters. They'd believe you."

"And risk losing all my friends? No thanks." Ciel replied. "I would like to meet one someday though. Especially X and Zero. They're big time heroes around here. They built the school. They don't serve as board of directors, but I guess that's what the UEG is for, right?"

"Right. I'll walk you home."

"Ooh, I have to introduce you to my friends! They'd love to meet you!"

Ciel dragged Lumina by the arm to meet her friends.

-=X=-

The Maverick Hunter base was busy. As busy as it used to be with Sigma around, in fact. X was in his office. Then the comms unit rang. "You've reached Commander X. Lumina? How'd you get my number?"

Lumina smiled and said "an old nav friend of yours gave it to me. She runs the Academy of Sciences. She says hi."

"Aurora gave it to you? She must like you a lot."

"She persuaded me to enroll. My charge, Madeline Ciel, also convinced me to be her bodyguard. She's a big fan of yours. Say hi Ciel!" "Hi, you're Mega Man X, aren't you?"

X laughed. That was usually how it went. "Signas was right." Lumina continued. "Dynamo was in the area."

"You don't have to face him, you know. You're not on the roster anymore."

"Yeah. I know. I'll let you guys handle Dynamo. I'll protect Ciel. That's what I'm here for."

"I'm glad you're settling in, you two."

Lumina smiled. "Oh, uh how's your sister? How's Roll?"

"We hired her, as a nav-in-training. The Senior Navigators are teaching her. She'll be a Hunter in no time. Between you and me though, she's a neat freak. I mean, I was told that already from the archives, but I didn't know by how much."

"I'm glad to hear that!"

"Yeah, it's pretty surreal. Having a sister I didn't know still existed and yet was in front of me the whole time."

"I know those feels, X."

"You sure do." X smiled. "I'm breaking contact now. Tell Principal Aurora I said hi too. Stay out of trouble, Lumina."

"Yes, _dad,_ sheesh."

X broke contact. He was considered the progenitor of the reploid race, after all. They were in a way his descendants, but like humans, every single one of them was different. Lumina Cross was no exception, even if there were two of them. It was a big responsibility. He wondered what Dr. Light would think about that. He ran into a few of his capsules containing his AI. If Roll ever found one… she'd want to give him a hug, and fall into one accidentally. There was one in the back, but it held no armor data, just an AI. He contacted his sister. "Roll? I think there's someone you need to meet."

-=X=-

Lumina had been dragged by Ciel to the meeting place, so of course Ciel would've heard the whole story. "I still can't believe you know Mega Man X. That's crazy! And he has a sister, too? what's she like?"

"I only met her once, at the airport on the way here. She seemed nice, she was a child-frame, but seemed older than any reploid in production. You'd probably have a hard time seeing her cyber-elf."

"I'll bet. What was that about X being your dad?"

"You know that reploids are based on X's schematics. Some are modified, some aren't, we're all given a serial number and a unique DNA soul. In my case, I have two. The orange one's male and the pink one's female."

"How's that possible? You're classified as female. How can you have a male soul, too?"

Lumina stopped talking. There were some things humans shouldn't know. "well… I was designed that way." she said. Ciel didn't believe it. "Bullshit. If I have you for a bodyguard, especially one that used to work for X, I need to know everything about you."

Lumina sighed. It was time. Ciel probably wouldn't believe it either. "the two souls that live inside me are Axl Cossack and Iris Thorne. Axl is the male. He was a prototype for a new generation of reploids. Iris is the female. She was one half of the Perfect Soldier program. It was a little before your time. They're considered siblings."

"Is that why Grandma sent you? To keep an eye on me? I can see why, she's a bigwig in the UEG. She's the one who sent me away from mommy and daddy, after they were killed."

"That's not all. Both of them were involved with the Maverick Hunters. Axl was an SA Class Hunter and had the ability to copy reploids. Iris was a navigator, and liaison to the Repliforce program."

"I remember reading about that. Iris died, yeah? Zero must have been…"

"Zero was. But her brother backed her up in the Maverick Hunter database before he died. Axl was the only one of his kind, he played a huge part in defeating Sigma once and for all."

"I read that too. You two never met up until a few months ago, right?"

"Yeah. Both of their serial numbers are retired now. Iris's was retired years ago. Axl's was only retired last month."

"I'm so sorry, I know you can hear me in there. Axl, my brother and Iris, my sister. You two are something else. I'm glad you told me the truth." Ciel said. "That's what a bodyguard is for, right?"

"Now you know our secret. The Senator's going to be so mad."

"You were created by her right? By Grandma?"

Ciel knew. "I won't tell anyone. For all I know, you're Lumina Cross. My bodyguard and my friend. That's all I care to know. They don't need to know that Senator Cossack chose or created you. What I want to know is… why would you ever leave the Maverick Hunters? Why would you want to leave your friends?"

Lumina's face… it told Ciel all she needed to know. "I see. You don't want to be reminded of your past lives. That's hard to do. I'm so sorry."

The two embraced. "Well. This is awkward. I'm hugging a girl and a boy at the same time in an alleyway. There's probably hidden cameras all around watching our next move."

"Wouldn't put it past the Senator. She probably already knows by now."

"Still want to meet the rest of my friends? I'll tell them… you're Lumina Cross. A new reploid who's going to school with me next semester. They'll be surprised."

"I look forward to meeting them."

Lumina stepped out of the alleyway, with Ciel. There would have to be more explaining to do, eventually.

-=X=-

"X! Wake up!" Zero was in front of X's recharge pod. "the UEG asked for us. I told them you were asleep."

"What did they say?"

"They wanted a report on Lumina Cross's transition progress. I told them, she's no longer a Hunter."

"That's true. They did resign. Signas signed those papers himself."

"I also told a certain birdie that our new recruit is a Navigator in training. She seemed happy to know. She's making a stop at the base, before she heads to Giga City to... inspect her creation."

"I… forgot to tell you that. I got a call from Lumina. She saw Dynamo in the area. Apparently he was easily defeated, but ran off."

"Did she? I'll make a note of that to Signas."

"She's also attending… a high school. Thomas Light Academy of Sciences. She starts next semester."

Zero's face was hilariously busted. "You're kidding! That's the top school in Giga City!"

"No, I don't kid. It was Aurora's idea."

"Small world, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm sure Signas is expecting me."

"He is. Senator Cossack will be here any minute."

-=X=-

Kalinka Cossack was Russian in origin, but she studied robotics from a young age under her father, Mikhail Cossack. He was colleagues with Dr. Light. How she managed to survive to over one hundred years of age and not just not die but look no older than thirty five was a mystery to everyone. Some say that Kalinka found the fountain of youth. Others say she was locked in a capsule like X. Still others say that Kalinka was actually her mother. Only a few people know the truth, and all of them were dead. Well, almost all of them. She entered the Hunter base on a routine inspection. What she expected to find was a quiet, but messy base. She was not prepared for the cleanliness. But that blonde girl at the navigator's desk caught her totally off guard. "Ka-Kalinka-chan?"

"Dearest Friend Roll. It's so good to see you after all these years. A century it seems."

She ran from her desk to give her old friend a hug. "I missed you so much, Kalinka-chan! Where were you? When we heard Protoman died in your arms, we all hid ourselves. Rock-kun, he wasn't so lucky."

"Friend Roll…"

"You know you're not just here to catch up. Commander X-kun told me. You're here for inspection. You just had to see me first, though, didn't you?"

"Yes. I did. Can you show me to the Command Center, for old time's sake?"

"Kalinka… I'd love to!"

-=X=-

Kalinka and Roll made their way to the Command Center. "Greetings, Senator Cossack. I see you already met our newest recruit." Commander Signas said. The Senator smiled. "she and I go far far back. What's the status on Project Axis?"

"Lumina Cross is making new friends. She's attending high school now."

"Good. I'll have to visit her."

"She also ran into Dynamo. The mercenary we've been tracking? He ran off, but your granddaughter is safe."

Roll's eyes widened. "Granddaughter?"

"Yes. Are you that surprised, Dearest Roll?"

"I guess… I've got a lot to learn still. First I find out that reploids are based on X's design, then I find out my best friend has a granddaughter! That's so cool! I met Lumina in the airport! She referred me to the Hunters!"

Signas smiled "Then we owe her more than we think. We'll keep observing her."

"You don't need to do that, surely, Commander Signas. Lumina can take care of herself. I noticed she was a Hunter. She'll do fine."

"Dearest Roll… How did you know?"

"She had a license, and that look I see from Hunters who see a lot of battle these days. It's not hard to put two and two together! She was a Hunter."

"There's more to the story, Dearest. X will tell you more. I am busier than you'd think being Senator."

"Well then, I just have to ask my brother. I'll see you around!"

Roll left. Signas laughed. "Dearest Roll? How far back do you know her?"

"I'd say… for about 87 years. She was my best friend. She'll make a great Hunter."

-=X=-

After inspection, Roll met her long-time friend outside Hunter HQ. She was just about to meet her motorcade. "Do you really have to leave so soon?"

"I must. I have to check on my other children. Lumina Cross. X told you?"

"He did. Two souls in one. I can't believe father didn't figure that out before! That's how far we've got."

"There is a lot more to that, but I'm sure you'll figure it out. Roll, did I ever tell you I'm dying?"

"Humans always die. Dr. Light died before finishing X. Dr. Wily died before finishing Zero. Your father, Mikhail, died of a broken heart. Pretty soon, you'll be joining them. You'll say hi to Blues-kun up there for me, will you?"

"Dearest Roll. You always were the best, the most mature of the DLN-series. I can see why you were my best friend."

"Get going, Kalinka-chan! You've got some children of yours to meet, and I have a new job! Say hi to Lumina-chan for me!"

"Good luck in your new field. You'll make a fine Hunter."

"Sayonara, Kalinka-chan!"

Kalinka entered her car. "Dasdavandya, Roll…"

As she watched the old woman speed off to the airport, Roll realized that this would be one of the last times she would see her friend. She was very busy, and dying on top of that. A tear left her eye. "Roll…" she turned to see her boss Alia. "Alia!"

"You've turned out great. I'm here to tell you about your Navigator's Exam. You passed. Congratulations."

"I couldn't let my brother down. He'd be a mess if I did."

"Roll, are you going to miss the Senator? I know she was your old friend."

"Of course I am! When she dies, I'll be there for her. He'd want that."

"Who?"

"Protoman. DLN-000. You wouldn't have met him, his core was faulty and ran out of juice. He died in her arms."

"I want to know how you survived this long, Roll. It's been one hundred years since then."

"Honestly… I woke up a lab. The same lab they found Zero in, I'm told. My core was upgraded to use the same reploid core you guys do, but I'm still X's little sister. Even if I'm technically older than him. I managed to land a job at the Airport. There was no way to identify me, since I'm older than X. But one of the reploids took pity and took me in. His name was… Vava. He seemed distant, almost like he was a Maverick. I'm told he was one. Even if he was, I… owe my new life to him."

"that's funny. Vava was a Maverick under the alias Vile. He's in our prison system. He had some run-ins with us."

"So he did."

"He killed a lot of humans and reploids. He's dangerous. And yet he took pity on a robot girl he couldn't have known. I'll let your brother know."

"Please do. I would like to see his face. He never showed me his face."

-=X=-

Vile was a dangerous man. Former right-hand man to Sigma. "You have a visitor, Vile. It's Commander X."

"What's he doing here? Come to gloat?"

X walked into the room. "No, I come to thank you. With an offer."

Beneath his helmet, Vile blinked. "You serious? What for?"

"You found my little sister, Roll. I'm told you took pity on a robot girl half your size. That's… actually very Hunter-like of you. What's more, you got her a job at the Airport; that's how we found her."

"You found that girl?" Vile smiled. "She's a Hunter now isn't she?"

"Fraid so. She just passed certification for Nav. Vile. We can't allow you to roam free, you understand."

"Yeah, my sentence is final. I'm a dead man."

"Are you sure? The Hunters have requested a lighter sentence. She has friends in high places… and Sigma, your boss, has been dead for four months."

"Sigma was never my boss."

"Still. It would be worthwhile to accept a lighter sentence. Life is better than death."

"That's one thing I always hated about you, X. I'll take it. For her sake, not yours."

"Still taking pity?"

"Doesn't matter either way. I'll still never see you again, at least."

-=X=-

X left the prison with a signed note. The Maverick known as Vile would remain at that prison, alive. Zero would not be happy. Axl wouldn't know. Roll would. "Sometimes it's hard being Commander." He sighed. He put the signature into the records. "X-kun!" news travels fast. "I heard the news. And I heard what he is. You're keeping him alive?"

"Yeah. The UEG wouldn't be happy with me letting the famed criminal Vile get off with life sentence."

"I knew a criminal too. his name was Bass. He disappeared in to the blue, whenever I was around. Seems like he was scared of me."

"Maybe he had a crush on you?"

"Yeah I'm sure. He was usually with Wily. Helping, sometimes hindering his plans. But one time he came to our house… without Wily. His face was so sad. I'll never forget those words 'Doctor Wily is dead. I'll have to hide. People will think I did it.' I never saw him again."

"You'll find him, I'm sure. Lumina found you."

"I think the police caught up to him. I'm pretty sure he's deader than a doornail. There's no records of him anywhere, much like Wily. He and Light… they had a falling out before I was created. Light got all the fame. Wily got none of it. I'm surprised that you and Zero are best friends, honestly."

"There's a story to that."

"I'd like to hear it. I'm going to bed. Maybe he'll tell it to me as sort of a… bedtime story, someday?"

"You know what? He wouldn't mind that. Maybe you'll tell me about my predecessor too. I never knew him."

"You want to know about Rock?"

"Sure. It'd be a history lesson, from one who was there."

-=X=-

Roll told X a long story. He figured that Roll had some stories to share. The most interesting one to him had to do with Roboenza. All robots came down with it. He thought that it was the predecessor to the Maverick Virus, from what she described. By the time she finished, she was dead tired. X found a bed for her to sleep on. It wasn't a recharge pod, just a human bed Axl had. He often laid in it to clear his thoughts. "I wonder how you're doing, buddy… My sister and I are reunited, thanks in part to, ironically, Vile. And thanks in part to you and Iris. Taking the form of Lumina Cross. You're an angel to her. She's on your bed right now. Sleeping peacefully. She told me everything she knew about the past. Now it's up to you to protect the future Dr. Light and Wily worked so hard to achieve. Both of them." X said to himself, writing an email to the girl. "Who'd have thought it be all three of you to bring us together? I can only hope it stays that way."

"the Hunter Orientation Ceremony is tomorrow. Zero and Layer's wedding is in two weeks. I hope you can make it to both. Signed, Mega Man X; Commander of the Maverick Hunters." he hit send.

-=X=-

"hey Lumina! You've got mail! It's from… Mega Man X!" Ciel said excitedly. Lumina wasn't exactly used to how Ciel handled her email. "Let me see!" Lumina said, and read the email. "Wow… I thought Vile would've been dead years ago. Wait… Roll's a full-fledged Hunter? X wants me to be at her orientation?"

"She's that girl you met at the airport, isn't she?" then it hit her. "Zero and Layer? Getting married?"

"I didn't tell you I was the maid of honor, did I? Remember, I was his girlfriend back in the day."

"Iris was. And now Iris is half of you. You should totally do that!"

"the Orientation is tomorrow, but I don't know if I can make it. I was told not to get involved with Hunter affairs."

"Well you can teleport, still, right?"

Lumina looked at her chest. "It was taken out. I can't teleport. I'd need a trans-server now."

"Bummer. Wait, Principal LaLinde! She's a reploid, she can help you out!"

"And risk blowing my cover? I don't know…" Lumina said. "I'd have to take you with me, though. Bodyguard."

Ciel beamed. "Come on! We'll ask her!"

-=X=-

Principal Aurora LaLinde was very helpful, as Ciel predicted. The two were transported to Hunter HQ, in Abel City, for two and a half weeks. "This place. It brings up memories." Lumina said. "Some good, some bad." At the door was a reploid, familiar with the two. "Greetings. Commander X is expecting you, Lumina Cross. He wasn't expecting a friend, but I assume this is your charge?"

"This is Madeline Ciel. She's a friend alright. She's here under my protection."

"I'll let them know you're here. The Commander spoke very highly of you. He didn't tell us why you were coming, though, but I assume it is Official."

"We're here as guests for the Orientation. We have a friend who's passed certification."

"Ah, you must mean… Alia's young friend. She passed her own combat training."

"Alia's certified for combat, too?"

"She just took the test. She surprised us all."

A Blue-armored warrior opened the door. "Thank you, Mr. Gate. I'll take it from here." This was Mega Man X. "Yeah, Alia took the test. She's a good shot with the Buster."

Lumina gave him a hug. "yeesh, you may want to get off, Zero might get jealous." She released him. "How've you been, Lumina?"

"I've been transitioning well."

"I heard. I heard also you're attending high school. Axl never took the test, he technically was SA-Class based on what he could do in the field. This will be his first time going to school."

"Mr. X?"

X noticed the other girl. "You must be Ciel. Lumina told me about you. She's taking the bodyguard role well?"

"She's my friend. Of course she would! Besides, Principal LaLinde would have her head if she didn't."

"Yeah, Aurora's like that. I'll ask Roll if she knows a LaLinde, though. The name sounds familiar. Orientation is today. I assume that's what you're here for?"

"Yes!" both human and dual reploid replied. "Well, come with me."

-=X=-

"There was a time when I thought I could do everything alone. As the original, the one all of you are based on in some form, it's a huge responsibility. Some of you are old friends. Some of you are older than you think. Some of you changed specializations. Some of you are siblings. Some of you just want to be a hero in some way. But no matter what, no one can do anything alone. We are a team. You respect that and you remember it. From here on out, you are all Maverick Hunters. You will defend the world. And you will do it well. I have faith in all of you." X had announced during the commencement speech. There was applause. "When I call your name, please step up to the stage to receive your badge. Alia Cain!"

The girl X met during the Eurasia incident, had recently achieved fighter status. She took her badge. The list went down alphabetically, until it reached F. "Forte Wily!"

There was shock in one of the rows. Then, applause. The list continued to R. "Roll Light!"

The child frame robot saw her brother's rival, now to be her partner. "This is your Maverick Hunter Class of 213X! Make us all proud out there!"

A roar of applause.

-=X=-

"Bass, you made it alive! AND you're a Maverick Hunter!" Roll felt tears of joy. "I can't believe it!"

The black armored robot proudly declared, "Of course! I'm the strongest! You had better believe that." then he wondered. "your brother's Mega Man X? Best friends with Zero, huh?"

"He told me. Wily would be so pissed, now that his two best creations fight evil."

"Well, I was told a little something about justice on the way here. I thought you were at the airport, not a Navigator."

"Well, I took the test. It took a little prodding, from my friend, Lumina."

"Lumina? I'd like to meet her someday." Bass said aloud. "Then again… I've got you, don't I?"

"As your partner, I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

The two robots walked arm in arm out of the stadium. Zero didn't know the meaning of this. "X… your sister is latching on to the new guy. What's the meaning of this?"

X told him via comms. Zero was shocked. "He's my brother? For real? I thought he… Ah well. Want me to tell her she's off limits? No? They've known each other for years? Well. Alright. If you say so. Zero out."

-=X=-

Lumina Cross found herself back in R&D. She had a visit to make. "Ms. Cross! You aren't supposed to be here!" Douglas, who still worked Senior R&D Supervisor, had stopped her. Lumina asked, "Does Pallette McNamara still work in this division?"

"She transferred to another branch. Megalopolis. Same one Steel Massimo works with."

"Oh…"

"I'll get her contact info for you. You are a dear friend to her, she spoke about you nonstop before she left. I'm very proud of that girl."

"So am I, Douglas. She still owes me big time for forgetting to turn in those papers, though."

Lumina left the R&D area. Douglas thought he was seeing things. "Axl? No, it can't be. Axl's serial was retired. I'm going blind in my profession. Back to work then."

-=X=-

Lumina met up with the girl from the airport, talking to what she could only assume was her boyfriend. "Lumi-chan! I'm so happy you made it! This is Forte, my assigned partner, and a friend of mine from way back!"

"Lumina Cross, huh? Good to know someone cared enough about my girl to get her pushed in my direction again. We're happy for you. I heard Commander Zero's getting married in a week. That guy's nuts."

Lumina smiled. "Congrats, both of you. You two are cute. Maybe you two'll be next."

"Who knows, Lumi-chan? You're a good person. Maybe you'll catch the bouquet instead."

"Maybe. I don't have anyone though… not yet."

Forte looked at his friend's friend. "Cheer up, Lumina. You'll find someone. You'll find them where you least expect it. That's how love works."

"Bass-kun!" Roll looked at her partner, blushing.

"Have any of you seen Ciel?"

"She's in Commander Signas's office, talking to her grandmother."

"Alright, thanks Roll. Wait what?"

-=X=-

Lumina Cross was expecting Ciel to be with Signas. She didn't expect Kalinka Cossack to be there too. "Senator Cossack! I… I can explain!"

"You'll explain nothing, children. Ciel told me everything. What you have done is… very good for the world at large."

"What do you mean, grandma?"

"She's reunited several people with dear friends. She's done so much for my family, and she is not a Hunter. The UEG recognizes this."

Signas said "She's made peace with her past. And stepped forward into the future. It looks very bright for all of us. We'd be honored if you would join our ranks again."

"Sorry, I can't." Lumina shocked Signas, Ciel, and Kalinka. "Even if you made me Commander, I can't. I'd rather find my own path, and walk that down. I'd be a mercenary, but I'd rather be a bodyguard."

"What if there was a way you could be both? There was a plan. A plan for Reserve Hunters. We codenamed them the Irregular Hunters, prior to Sigma's downfall. I informed Senator Cossack of this. She's your creator and you answer to her. So, you'd be the first independent Hunter. You have the skills and the license to back it up. You'd also be the only one. She was very… adamant about it."

"I'll give it some thought after the wedding. Do you have a minister?"

"Yes. Me. There will have to be a human witness. It's policy. I'd ask Senator Cossack to do it, but she is very busy."

Lumina gave it some thought. Then "what about Ciel?"

"your charge? I can't ask her to do that, I don't have the authority."

Kalinka said "I do. Madeline Ciel is my granddaughter. As a Senator, I can send her to be my witness in my stead. She is very human, I can assure you."

Ciel smiled. "I will do that, Babushka. I'll be their witness. After that, I'm getting back to school. Lumina is attending next semester. She'll be my classmate, my bodyguard. My friend. My hero."

"That can be arranged, my dear. Make sure your relationship to the UEG remains a secret. We don't want it getting out again."

Signas said "Then it's settled. Lumina Cross, you are now freelance. You will have a liaison in mind, I'm sure."

"I don't know. Does Kyle Thorne still work in Abel City?"

"He flies planes in and out of Abel City. He's an Escort. He'll be… surprised, for sure. And proud of what his siblings became."

"Thank you Supreme Commander Signas."

"That's another thing I need to mention. I'm planning to retire. I'll need to name a clear successor. I was thinking X, he's been here since the beginning."

"I'm sure he'll be honored, sir."

"These old bones… they're getting older by the day. There will be a time when my serial number is retired. X5-00S. It will leave the system. Like Iris Thorne and Axl Cossack. And then… my DNA Soul will leave my body. It'll become a husk, ready for recycling."

Ciel shuddered, but said "I can see your soul. It's green. There's some black in it, too, but there's also a lot of white. Your cyber-elf… I can see them. I can see them all."

Signas wondered. His usually analytical mind raced. "Cyber-elves… can you see all the Reploids' cyber-elves?"

Ciel simply said "Yes. But I keep that ability to myself."

Lumina said "That's why she needs a bodyguard. Keep it out of the wrong hands."

"Good girl. Both of you are dismissed. We'll see you at the wedding."

-=X=-

The day finally arrived. All currently employed Hunters, including those still in training, were at the ceremony. Ciel was the witness, Signas was the minister. X was the best man, Roll the flower girl. Layer Omega and Zero Wily. Of course, the Wily name was tarnished from history, so Zero settled on using his wife's surname. "Dearly beloved. We are all here, to witness the holy matrimony of Zero and Layer Omega. They will be a team. A team like no other before them."

"Zero, do you take your beloved, in sickness and health 'till death do you part?"

The answer was simple and true. "I do."

Layer was next. She said "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the Maverick Hunters and the United Earth Government, I now pronounce you both man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

So there was. There was a roar of applause. Some tears were shed by the female hunters. Lumina shed no tears. She was happy for them both. _"I never thought I'd see the day, when Zero gets married. To Layer of all people." Axl signified to his sibling. "Are you cryin', Iris? Or is that Lumina?"_

" _It's both, Axl. But they're tears of joy. Layer's going to be really happy. So's Zero. They'll make a fine couple, a fine team. A fine family. I just wish Kyle was here to see this."_

" _Colonel Kyle? He's in the front row. He's angry. But he's happy too. I can tell. He's got a big ol' smile. Pally's still at the other base, huh?"_

" _Actually, she's in the front row too. Douglas called her and she arrived just in time. Everyone's here."_

-=X=-

Zero and Layer Omega went off in the former's ride chaser. The window had "just married" written on it. They knew, and they wanted the world to know it. "I had them take a week off. Honeymoon." X said to reporters, who wanted to know what will become of the newlyweds. "They'll be back before you know it."

"Quint, Chronos Magazine. Commander X, is it true your DLN sister Roll and the SWN series robot Bass are Maverick Hunters?"

"I'll say this much: I didn't help them in any way. They earned their spot."

"is it also true that Senator Cossack-" the reporter was rebuked with a sly "no comment."

"Plum from Megalopolis Gazette. What will become of Lumina Cross? The maid of honor?"

"That's something you'll have to ask her. Project Axis is still in development, that's all I can say. Any further questions?" X was scary good at the PR game.

-=X=-

Lumina looked back on the photo she took at the airport. Then, she looked at the photo taken with the Hunters at the base. Her friends. Supreme Commander Mega Man X had a good ring to it. Alia caught the bouquet at the reception. Bass was recorded as saying "oooooh, you're going to have to work double time now! Better not disappoint me! Or Roll for that matter!" Zero and Layer… wherever they went, they'd be together. At least until Zero seals himself in that capsule; he'll tell about Layer eventually. Ciel told her "they all have different Cyber-elves. Zero's is red, with dark purple. I guess a left over from the Maverick Virus. Colonel's is dark red, with gray. X's is pure blue. Alia's is gold. Pallette's is teal. Layer is purple with red. Your twin soul is orange and pink. Roll and Bass have red and white, and black and yellow respectively. They'll make great hunters, in time."

"They made a family together. I can't ask for anything more."

Lumina stepped onto the trans-server platform to head back to Giga City. She'd have her own challenges to face. Before she stepped on, she logged onto her old desk one last time. It would be occupied by Roll now. The password never changed, but she would do it eventually. There was a news site clipping on the browser, an obituary. "Dr. Kalinka Cossack, December 30, 20XX – January 2, 213X. The world mourns as Senator Kalinka was found dead today of natural causes at her home, at 121 years old. Grandmother, historian, senator, roboticist, friend. She will be missed by all of her co-workers at the United Earth Government, and her liaisons at the Maverick Hunters. The world will forever change with her passing. She is survived by three grandchildren: human student Madeline Ciel, Hunter Escort Kyle Thorne and reploid bodyguard Lumina Cross. She will miss them all." A tear left Lumina's eyes. This was a mere two days after the wedding. Roll understood. She provided the speech at the funeral, the picture in the obituary, and the quote in the paper. She'll miss her friend too. She never looked sadder than she did that day.

" _I'll bet she died of happiness." Axl said. "This may have been her ultimate goal."_

" _Either way, she's at the pearly gates now. A better place. A happier place. More peaceful." Iris confirmed._

" _What's it's like? Being 'dead'?"_

" _Serene, but honestly? I thought that staying dead was the best option, actually. Now, I guess I was wrong. I guess this is what it's like to come back to life. Sigma must have felt the same way, or he wouldn't have came back to life every time."_

" _Yeah, except he was Maverick. You were inspired by him when backed up your data, weren't you?" Axl asked. Iris confirmed that. "I knew it." Axl said. "But we're not a computer virus; those can multiply. We only got three lives to live. We spent one each between us. This is it. Our last life."_

" _Axl, that's deep…"_

" _That philosophy wasn't mine. I played a lot of old school video games back in Red Alert. Vintage stuff, from 199X. I was surprised they still worked. They used things called cartridges, can you believe that?"_ two eyes, orange and brown looked at the desk, once occupied by the then-love of Zero's life. It was red and blue, adorned with an R, with a star in the middle. " _This was your desk, right?"_

" _Yeah, Pallette took it over I'm told. Zero never got around to tossing my stuff, he couldn't bring himself to part with them. Now Roll has it."_

" _You know what? Let me write something down for you."_

" _There's pen and paper to your right. You do know how those work, right?"_

" _Actually… I don't know what to say."_

" _Well then, we'll write together."_

Lumina closed the window. She wrote down a note on the tablet to the right.

"This was my old nav's desk, Roll. It belonged to the hunter before her too. It's yours now. Take good care of X. Take good care of everyone. Your Friend, Axl Cossack. SA-Class Maverick Hunter, Serial number X7-03. retired." His signature was messy, but recognizable.

"My old Repliforce dress is in my locker. Passcode: General. Zero will know what both of those mean. Take it. It belongs to you now. Sincerely, Iris Thorne. formerly of Tactical Communications and Navigations, serial number X4-97B. retired." Her signature was elegant. Almost calligraphic.

"I'll come back to visit, someday. You hold down the fort while I'm gone. I'll miss you. -Lumina Cross, freelancer. Serial number, XA-18." The signature was a mixture of the two styles. A smiley face was drawn on it, as if to let her know that they'll be alright.

Her work done, she stepped onto the platform once again, inputting the coordinates for Thomas Light Academy of Sciences, Giga City. A light surrounded her and shuttled Lumina Cross back home.

-=X=-

the young girl from Moscow made it home. She saw two, three old men sharing a laugh. "Papa? Light? Wily?"

"Dearest Kalinka, you've finally made it. Welcome home."

"Ach, that's so sweet. It makes me sick, Mikhail. But you what? You deserve it."

"and you don't deserve it?"

"Nope! My eldest son got married. He changed his surname. his brother and Light's daughter finally found love. The Wily Wars are over. They just need to be forgotten."

"Albert, you know that's not true."

'Thomas, take the credit! This is your world, not mine."

Kalinka smiled. "Dr. Light is right. We all have legacies to taken care of. My grandchildren, and your creations."

Mikhail, the youngest, hugged his only daughter. "Grandchildren? I don't... you married someone else?"

"I lived for a long time. one hundred and twenty one years. Long enough to move on. You have four... make that now five... great-grandchildren. Madeline, Axl, Iris, Kyle, and Lumina. They're all great kids... You'll meet them eventually, Papa, Drs."

"I bet I will, dearest daughter."

"Oh, and Dr. Albert Wily?" she asked her mutual acquaintance, in her cheerful voice. "You can kidnap me anytime!" she smiled. "You were like a crazy uncle to me, but you're still part of the family. I don't mind."

"Albert, If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's taken a liking to you."

"Thomas! Mikhail, control your daughter!"

"She's grown up, Albert. I can't control her anymore." the young man shrugged. "She turned out to be a fine woman. A wise one. Wiser than perhaps all of us."

"Oh, very well..."

Drs. Light, Wily and two Cossacks. Reunited at last. But there was one missing. "Where's Blues? I want to see how he likes being... dead."

"Protoman left. He... left early. Something about fulfilling a last wish?"

"Some things will never change... Wait... My will! I forgot to write one! Augh... now I'm panicking!"

"Runs in the family, doesn't it, dearest daughter?"

"I'll have to kick his robotic can if he gets back."

"When he gets back. He'll want to see you. He loved you, Dearest Kalinka."

"Da. I loved him too, Papa."

So, Kalinka would wait for her true love to reappear. Her knight in red, gray and yellow. But this time, he made sure to return.

-=PROJECT AXIS=-


	2. Memory

Lumina Cross woke up from her pod, recently installed in Ciel's house. As a reploid, she recharged faster in these pods, instead of sleeping the usual way. "whoa… what kind of ride armor hit me? I had… the weirdest dream. Like I was someone else…" she mentioned. She went to her mirror. Her short black hair shone. Her bichromatic eyes, left one orange, right one brown, shimmered in the mirror. She was wearing a pink dress, with orange trim and blue jeans with a black bodysuit under it. Her ears, normally round, were pointed. Her face had a cross-shaped scar across the bridge of her nose. "Nope. Was no dream. This is my life now. Better get used to it. I like these new ears, though. My roommate must have modified them."

She walked downstairs. Her internal clock told her it was 8:37 AM Arcadian States Time. February 2, 213X. It was officially one month since the death of her creator. her grandmother. If Ciel didn't take it well, she wasn't showing it. "Maddie? Are you still thinking? About grandma?"

"Yeah. She was… a great woman. It's been a month. I should be moving on by now. I… didn't take it this badly when… mommy and daddy died."

"You need to lean on someone, Madeline Ciel Cossack, you lean on me. I'm your sister, and your brother at the same time. I can take it. We can totally take it."

"you're… you're… waaaaaaaah~!"

Ciel cried. She cried hard. "It's okay, Maddie. We're crying too." Lumina made her emotions shown. "Hunters aren't supposed to show emotion, but… we're not Hunters anymore. We're freelance. We'll be with you until the day you join her in the afterlife."

"I appreciate that, Lumie." Ciel said through tears. "You're a good friend. You always will be."

"I know."

-=X=-

The will was written up already. No one knew what to make of it, unbeknownst to anyone, Kalinka never wrote a will. She never got a chance to. Instead, it was written by "an old friend." Everyone assumed that meant X. X told them. He knew better. He went down to the one place it would be. Rather than it being Dr. Light's old hologram, however, it was a brown haired man, with a scarf, and sunglasses that covered his eyes completely. he was whistling a tune, a tune known only to his family "I'd know that song anywhere! That's Blues-kun! Protoman! Can he hear me? Is this pre-recorded like the others?"

"Roll. Eldest Brother X. I know you're there. I've been… away, writing this on behalf of my beloved Kalinka Cossack. She was someone very special to all of us. And to me. I am sorry for your loss. The world doesn't know how big of a loss this is."

"Big brother…"

"As I understand it, You and Bass have joined forces with your siblings to fight alongside the forces of good. If Drs. Light and Wily could see this peace, they'd be very happy. X, you've been taking care of our sister, have you?"

X responded. "Yes. She's been doing well. Bass and her, they make a good team." He ruffled her hair, to show that he cared.

"I am glad. You should know then, that Kalinka Cossack never wrote a will. She forgot. She asked me to dictate this message in her stead: her estate is to belong to her grandchildren. All four… well, five of them. Axl, Iris, Kyle, Madeline, and Lumina."

"Axl and Iris are Lumina. Did she not tell you? They share the same body. It was an unfortunate accident."

"I was not aware. But if she was to ever receive her own body, she would get a share too. she is of the Cossack bloodline, after all. However, she also wrote that that the names of Light, Wily, and Cossack, must all survive in some fashion. Their legacies must live on. This was her final wish, and mine as well: for you all to be happy. Don't let us down. I can only hope for, and wish for, the best. The last thing to cover is my will, my scarf and my glasses. As I'm told the Robot Museum is long gone, I have to bequeath them to someone. Who else to, than my only living sister? Roll, will you carry my identity, my very soul, with you?"

"Big brother… I will. I will make you proud to be a part of this family. No matter what. That is what you want, after all."

"Well then, there is only one thing left to say. My name is Protoman. The first robot. The one and only. DLN-000, Blues Light."

The message stopped, and the hologram left. A compartment in the capsule opened; inside was a yellow scarf, and a familiar visor. "He never called himself Blues Light, not even to Kalinka. He must have made peace with father after all."

"Well, Roll. I think you have a test to take. You want to make our brother, our legacy, proud?"

"I can't take these shades. They have to go on display in a project I'm making. It's my decision. Besides, I'm not sure if I'm ready to change classes yet. I will keep the scarf, though. It's cozy, and I'll always remember him with it. He'll always have a part of me with him and vice versa. I'll see him in the afterlife. We have a party to go to, Supreme Commander."

"I'm not…"

"Signas didn't tell you? He's leaving us. He's retiring. Alia-chan's waiting in the lobby. I'll see you there."

Roll wore her new scarf proudly. She carried herself proudly. Maybe there was no need to change specializations yet, X agreed. Old friends, family, they came before his career. He made a decision, and the UEG probably wouldn't agree with it. He stood up, and walked out of the Capsule Advice Room. Before he turned off the lights, he said "Arigatou, Nii-san. Kalinka-chan. We'll always remember you. Rest in peace."

-=X=-

The Maverick Hunter HQ held a retirement party for Signas Cain. His last day on the job. All currently employed Hunters made it. All of them, including Vile. He was invited specifically by Supreme Commander X, as long as he swore to not cause trouble or try anything. "Signas. You're leaving? It seems like only yesterday Sigma started that damn war. You should know. I never liked him. Not one bit." Vile admitted. He gave a salute, to a rival. "At ease. Vile. I heard about your involvement with one of our recruits, Junior Navigator Roll. She wants to your see your face. Your true face. You do that for her, we would be forever grateful."

"I… I can do that. For her. I owe you that much, Signas. And I'm sorry. There was a lot of losses on both sides. I can't help but feel responsible."

"You show remorse. Never would've expected that from a war criminal."

"A friend of mine died in the eighth war. Two friends of mine, actually. Opposite sides. Innocent lives caught in the crossfire of some Maverick's plan for conquest. Never again."

"Axl must have been one. What of the other?"

"Lumine. He and I, we got along great. Must have been Stockholm Syndrome. It's a damn shame. His great new world he spoke of… it probably would've been great, but it wouldn't have been as good. I wouldn't like that. I'm sure he wouldn't have either. Thanks for the battles, and the memories, Signas. Good luck in whatever you choose to do next. Don't make the same mistakes Sigma did."

"I don't plan on it. I'm going to the Recycling Center after this." Signas smiled. "I'll try to convince the Government to give him a proper burial, for my last order. No promises. You are still being recorded. We will use these statements in your testimony, you may yet go free."

"I kinda figured. That would be cool."

-=X=-

Vile walked out of the HQ to cheers. Apparently they heard the news. "Vile. I never thought I would be saying this. The UEG has given you a full pardon. As of this moment, you are a free reploid." Zero gave the announcement. "Don't cause any further trouble, and don't misplace our trust."

"Zero. That's… awfully kind of you. I could kill you right now, but I'll choose not to. Where's the Supreme Commander's sister Roll? I have a surprise for her."

"She's… on a date. With my brother, Forte. I'll give you the coordinates."

"You have a brother? And it's FORTE? Wow, Sigma was right about your ancestry."

"I'll take that as a compliment. You ever thought about rejoining the Hunters?"

"Not with X in charge. I'm a loose cannon. You know me. Say hi to your new wife for me. You two are going to get along juuuust fine."

"I'll... do that. Farewell, Fellow ex-Maverick Vile."

"Later, Fellow Ex-Maverick Zero. Give my regards to your new boss."

-=X=-

His first day out of the prison system. Vile, the Maverick was no more. Now there was only Vava Freeman. He took in the air of Noah's Park. It was serene, he had to admit. "Hey, you're…!" he heard a voice cry out. He was expecting fear. He was expecting them to run. He wasn't expecting the girl he rescued from Zero's Lab, on a bench with her boyfriend. "Hey kiddo. I'm interrupting something, aren't I?"

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill?"

"I'm… not sure anymore. Sometimes, the good guys win after all." He smiled. "You wanted to see my face, Roll?"

"Hey. You're that Vava guy?" he heard the boyfriend say. "I'm glad to see you do the right thing, after all. You're not such a bad guy, man."

"Thanks. It means a lot, coming from you."

Roll asked "You sure you don't want to join the Hunters? Maybe in a different city? You won't have to see X nii-san as much."

"No thanks. I've done a lot of thinking in prison. Last I heard, your old friend, the senator who put me in there… did she die?"

"Natural causes. Passed away at her home last month. She was at peace."

"That's… okay. I didn't have anything to do with it then. I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"Vile. If you don't mind, I'd like your helmet. It's going to a pet project of mine!"

Vile took off his helmet. It wouldn't do to leave a loose end hanging. His hair was curly, red like fire. His features were similar to X's. Caucasian skin tone. "Your hair's funny! It's all curly!" Roll played around with a strand of Vava's hair. He felt like strangling her, but he didn't. "I guess that's ten years of helmet hair for you. Bass here had the same problem. His hair was too gray for me. So I styled it, he's got… streaks on his hair now."

"Maybe you can do the same for me one day, kiddo?"

"Don't count on it. Not until you figure out what to do with yourself. Maybe you can take over my last job at the New-type Airport?"

"Nah. My record was expunged, but I don't how many people would know that. I've some last respects to give to friends. And then I've got to go wherever the wind takes me. Do you know what happened to Axl? Lumine?"

"Well, Axl Cossack got in an accident. His famous Mimic Chip is slag, but he's in a better place. Inside the mind of a another's body. Go to Giga City, ask the to government to carry out the will of Kalinka Cossack, on my and X's behalf. As for Lumine, the director of Jakob Project? They've buried him where you kidnapped him. You just missed it."

"Damn. That sucks. Ah well. I'll visit his gravesite, then. Hopefully they gave him an epitath. I always did that to innocent victims, no matter which side they were on."

"You'll like it, Vava. Sayonara!"

Roll walked arm in arm with Bass, her boyfriend. Vile couldn't help but notice her new scarf. "It's too warm out here to be wearing scarves… Noah's Park is always sunny."

-=X=-

"'Lumine. Director of the Jakob Project. Paradise Found.' That's a good one. Signas chose the right man." Vava looked at a statue of his old friend. Pointing a finger to the moon, as if to say "I'm up here. This is where our destiny is." Vava recognized the meaning, but he ignored it all the same. He figured someone would want to restart Jakob eventually, but… the memory was too fresh in people's minds. It has only been five months.

"Sorry, bud, but my destiny is down here. I'll be seeing you."

He walked out of the Jakob Memorial Center. Incognito, of course. No one needed to know. He activated his jet pack, and flew all the way to the UEG Capitol Building, on the other side of the ocean.

-=X=-

"In other news, worldwide criminal Vile has been given a full pardon by the United Earth Government on behalf of Outgoing Supreme Commander Signas Cain. Acting Supreme Commander Mega Man X had this statement: 'a friend of mine once said, we all deserve a second chance. He was right. Life is better than death. We won't be seeing the likes of him again, I can assure you.' It is unknown where his current whereabouts are at this time. Plum Kennedy, Channel 7 news." The TV went off. " _Yeesh. Vile got off easy, Iris."_

" _Well if he has changed, it can't hurt to ask, right?"_

" _I don't know. Something about him. We'll have to ask Ciel's opinion tomorrow. See you in the morning, Iris?"_

" _See you in the morning, Axl."_

The dual reploid known as Lumina Cross closed her bichromatic eyes for the night, and let sleep overtake her.

-=X=-

The next morning, there was a knock on the door. It wasn't Lumina that answered, but Ciel. "Can I help you?" the reploid's hair was red and curly, he wore a green business suit; but his cyber-elf… purple. A lighter purple than it originally was, but Ciel had no way of knowing that. He was carrying a briefcase, with the UEG sigil on it. "Are you Lumina Cross?"

"No, she's my roommate. What's up? Is she in trouble?"

"No. I'm here as the executor of the Cossack Estate, on behalf of X and Roll Light and the United Earth Government. The name's Vava Freeman. They found a will. May I come in?"

"Sure. She was my grandma. Our grandma."

Vava entered their current home. it wasn't much, just an apartment on 33rd Street in Giga City. To say that Lumina Cross, who was eating breakfast; was surprised to see him was an understatement. She did a spittake. "Vile! I heard on the TV last night!" she smiled. "Congratulations! Don't mess it up."

"Thanks… I guess?"

"I like your hair. You should keep your helmet off from now on."

"I like yours, too. But I'm not here to make small talk. I'm here for business. Honest business." The Maverick named Vile opened the briefcase. "As you may know, Kalinka Cossack's will was found yesterday. She left a massive fortune to her grandchildren. You are to split a total of two million, five hundred thousand zenny between the four of you. If Lumina Cross ever becomes her own entity, outside of Axl Cossack and Iris Thorne, she must also get a piece of it."

Ciel's eyes widened. That was a lot of money. Lumina Cross cooed. "That could pay for college. Going to the academy is expensive, and a freelancer's pay is barely enough for the two of us as it is."

"There's more. The will doubled as a request, saying; for you all to be happy. I… am sorry for your loss. You know, she put me on death row once. I escaped it, only to find myself working on behalf of those very people to carry out her last orders. It… it's an honor, I can't not admit that."

"Vile. Vava, whatever you call yourself these days. You're a good man, deep down."

"I wish I could always say that. I was thinking I should become a lawyer. I heard they pay well, it'd would be an honest day's work. Might even help some innocent souls go free. I won't be able to save everyone, that's not how it goes, not even in the Hunters. But I could change the world, in my own way."

"I'm sure you can. You can do it, Vava! You'd need a law degree, but if anyone's got the chops, might as well be one like you. You have some skills. Put 'em to good use."

"Thanks. Axl. I know it's you talking in there. Don't let anyone say otherwise: you became a very beautiful woman. You should find someone. For your sisters' sake."

"They helped. Thanks."

Vile had them sign a form. It wasn't asking for serial numbers, but for names. Ciel, as the biological granddaughter, signed first. Her real name, Madeline Ciel Cossack. Then the reploids. Iris Thorne, as the eldest, then Axl Cossack. And finally Lumina Cross as the youngest. But there was one missing. "I'll get Kyle's signature. He'd want to know that his siblings are alright, even if one of them changed her identity."

"You tell him, I don't his help anymore. I've moved on. Eventually Lumina will grow up, but that's not going to happen anytime soon. Not while we're in control. Together."

"I'll tell him. Lumina… that sounds awfully like a friend of mine. Lumine, of the Jakob Project. Any relation at all?"

"Nope. He had a dirty trick up his sleeve, but he was my toughest fight yet. He went down hard, and he went down fighting. You were both worthy opponents, Vile. Good luck in your chosen field."

"Good luck in school next semester. Give my regards to Principal LaLinde." Vile concluded "Signas's serial number will be retired tomorrow, please make it. He'd like to see you one last time."

Vile left the apartment, loose ends tied. Smiling for the first time since… he couldn't remember when. Legitimately happy. The Freeman Law Firm. that had a nice ring to it, he had to admit. He bid his old enemy, goodbye. "Lumie. He knows about your secret." Ciel warned.

"Yeah. The Hunters do. What's his elf like?"

"Purple, with a little green thrown in there. And a spark of blue in the center. He's happy with where he is, and confident about his future. He'll make a great lawyer, someday."

-=X=-

It was February 4, 213X. Signas had retired from the Hunters and left X in charge. Being the original, he knew he could trust him to make the right decisions. his co-workers: Alia Cain, Roll Light, Layer and Zero Omega, Rasputin Douglas, Forte "Bass" Wily, Dr. Lifesaver, Colonel Kyle Thorne. X Light. Lumina Cross, carrying the spirits of Axl Cossack and Iris Thorne. Madeline Ciel. Aurora LaLinde. Steel Massimo and Pallette McNamara from the Megalopolis Navy. Chief R, Nana, Spider and Marino from Monsteropolis. Professor Gaudile and his daughter Cinnamon from the Force Metal Research Institute in Neo Europe. Vava "Vile" Freeman. They were all here to watch as his number was taken out of the system. it was located: X5-00S. It was uncharacteristically and ceremoniously slowly deleted from the United Earth Government reploid registry. There was crying as each character was deleted. There was a statement by a Chinese councilman. "It is done. With the number's permanent retirement, Signas Cain is officially dead. His DNA Soul has left his reploid shell. His circuits will be taken to the recycling center and his chip will be discarded, unless there is a request otherwise?"

X gave the councilman representative a statement: "Give him a funeral, and a proper burial at sea. Also, place the chip in Memorial Hall, next to the Repliforce General's. He was our commander during the latter stages of the Sigma Wars. He started out in the same navy General started in. He has earned his eternal rest."

"That will be arranged, Supreme Commander X. He left the Maverick Hunters in good hands. Soon enough, our time will come too." the councilman said. "It is good to see all of his old friends, and some new ones, here. I hope he is ready, for his final march."

"Thank you, Councilman Xiang."

"There is another matter. Lumina's companion, the one named Ciel. She tells me she saw his DNA soul. Green, with a yin and yang symbol. A cyber-elf, she called it."

"She did say her mother told her she was special. Her grandmother even more so. I expect nothing from the best from her."

"Was she always able to see DNA souls? These Cyber-elves?"

"You'll have to ask her. She only told Signas, Senator Kalinka, and Lumina. No one else. And the public doesn't need to know. They can't. They'll turn her into a weapon, or kill her for reasons they don't understand. She will tell the public when she's ready to do so, and she feels they're ready to learn. This is something we all believe."

"Very well, then, Supreme Commander. That will be all. Between you and I though, Signas was the first one to truly believe in me when was I more of a street rat. I ran for councilman at his suggestion. He was persuasive… yet kind. Stoic, yet compassionate. Tactical… and friendly. You may be his ancestor, in a way, but he will always be my friend, and you and Zero gave him a chance after Repliforce to become who he was. For that, I am ever grateful."

"Just doing our jobs, Councilman Xiang."

"Please… call me by name, Yun Xiang. Any friend of Signas's is and will always be a friend of mine. You have my word on that."

-=X=-

The funeral was set on the MHS Anne Cain, named for the wife of the one who found X all those years ago… and the one who created Signas and Alia. "Signas was a soldier. A good reploid. A great naval officer, a greater commander. But he was way more than that. He will always be more than that. For that, we shall take a moment of silence for our friend." Zero spoke at the funeral, wearing his Custom Black Armor, a way to honor his friend. A moment passed. "We aren't here to mourn his death. We are here to celebrate his life. Not one just of a reploid, but of a being. a hero. X?"

The newest Supreme Commander stood next to the casket, containing the shell of his former boss. The Cortex Chip was taken out, as per UEG policy, and placed in Memorial Hall, a resting place of chips belonging to fallen heroes as per X's request. The DNA soul left the body to wander the Earth. The Serial Number was deleted. Now there was only a husk. "For many years now, I have bore the name Mega Man X. I always wondered why it was my name. The name Mega Man always belonged to my predecessor. X is a variable in mathematics, according to my own creator, Dr. Thomas Light. However, I feel that the name Mega Man should be a title. Given; owned only by those who earned it. Today, we don't just mourn the loss of our boss, our friend, our Commander. Today, we honor a fellow Mega Man. This is something I feel is correct in my mind, and my heart. We all should feel thankful for giving us a chance to prove ourselves. To him. To the world. To each other. To the future." X had activated his Ultimate Armor, just for this occasion. He normally only wore it during times of great need, for instance during the fifth war when he fought an Awakened Zero. Signas's first big break. "Me and my second-in-command Vice Commander Zero Omega have each said our piece. It is now time for his final journey."

The gunnery blasted ceremonial cannons. The funeral song Taps played in the background. The body and the casket was left at sea. To no one's surprise, it sunk. Signas was a big reploid, but he was hollow now. A shell. The casket would carry him home.

-=X=-

A week passed. Not much changed in the Maverick Hunter HQ, except now there was a statue in the lobby, made of granite. That of a tall proud reploid, one with a military coat decorated with awards and a big hat, giving everyone who visits a salute, a stern look, and a smile. "In memoriam of former Supreme Commander Signas J. Cain. Proud and faithful. Mega in the truest sense of the word. Now, and forever." the memorial placard read. It had to be written by his little sister, B-Class Hunter Alia Cain, with some emotional assistance from Roll, now a Junior Navigator. The trouble was that traditionally, Navigators and Ranked Hunters worked separately, symbiotically. One always helped the other. Alia wasn't the first to change specializations, that would be Layer Omega, who headed the Shinobi Unit alongside her husband Zero. But she knew she wouldn't be the last. Nana had transferred from Monsteropolis specifically for Alia. The two were both programmers who, it turned out, worked under Gate, Alia's former lover. She knew. They all knew. "What will you do now, Alia? You're a B-Class Hunter now." Nana asked her new friend. "I know. It feels like I should be proud. But all I am is sad. Signas, he was older by a few months. Now he's gone. Alexander, Dr. Cain, died in the attack on our base in the third war. His wife Anne died of the nightmare virus shortly after the sixth. I'm the last of my line. The last Cain. That just means I have to work extra hard to live up to him." Alia said.

"Nonsense. There was only one of him. That just means that there will only be one of you. You be yourself. Alia; last name, doesn't matter. I tossed mine a year ago because of that philosophy. I'd rather be Nana. Just Nana to you. Your Navigator. Well, I'd better get back to work, the next generation of Hunters aren't going to train themselves. Someone of that batch will be the next Signas, I guarantee it. It starts at 0900, after all. We can't be late. See you, B-Class Hunter Alia. Your friend Roll is waiting in the Capsule Advice Room, if you want to see her before her big project opens up to the public."

"Her project?"

"Yeah. The UEG finally gave her the green light. She's opening a Robot Museum. Modernizing it, of course, with today's history, and what she knows now. She chose Kyle Thorne to be the curator. He has a direct link to the Cossacks, and he was Repliforce, he's perfect for the job."

"I have to be there! She's my friend too!"

Nana, just Nana, smiled. "Then go see her. She's technically not supposed to be in there without ranked escort anyway."

-=X=-

Roll wasn't concerned about what she knew. She wondered if the world was ready for a new Robot Museum. What she knows. Then she realized, the scarf around her neck told her enough. She always kept it on her. Bass told her it made her look cuter, like a blonde Protoman with a dress. Today though, she wore the Repliforce dress her friend Lumina gave her, with the permission of Iris and Kyle Thorne. It was sort of a hand-me-down, just small enough to fit her. Even if it was after her time, she knew what happened. She was in the Capsule Advice Room, with Alia as her escort. She was talking to a kindly old man, this one a ghost of Dr. Light. "I don't know if the world is ready for what I know." She complained. "I miss Kalinka-chan, so much. Her will said to honor you, Cossack and Wily. Did she dictate that to Nii-san from where you are?"

"My child. You must not worry. Even if the world isn't ready to face the past yet, the fact is you need to try. X wasn't sure about being a champion of peace at first. He wasn't even sure about being promoted, he told me. Now he's the boss of all of you. Even Zero was surprised he took the job. You went from a simple housekeeper robot, to an airport worker, to a keeper of the peace, to reopening the Robot Museum. I couldn't be prouder of my only daughter." Thomas Light said. "That is a nice dress that Lumina girl gave you. You wear it proudly. I also see Blues gave you his scarf. You do not wear his sunglasses?"

"it's the first exhibit in the new Museum. The very first thing you'll see when you walk in the door. The medicine bottle Rock used to cure me was even recovered recently, by my team. Wily's effort, right? It's under the visor, In a display case, next to certain other artifacts. I also commissioned something. A figurine. It means a lot to me." Roll said. "You have planned this well. Will there be my Robot Masters? Wily's or Cossacks?" Dr. Light asked.

"Some of them we replicated as guards for the exhibits. They protect the ones that are damaged, or irreplaceable. Wily might know them. Enker, Ballade, Punk. They've been upgraded to reploid status like I was." Roll had explained. "There is also a statue of you three in the lobby. With a plaque. Alia-chan helped me write it. As I helped her write a memoriam for her late brother. When I'm eventually retired, I'll enter the museum myself. I told X-kun and Zero-san about it. I made a vow, when I die; I want my last resting place to the Timothy Jakob Musuem of Modern Robotics. There had to be a neutral fourth party, one affiliated with none of us, and yet all of us. You know how it is." Roll joked, knowing that letting Thomas Light take the credit alone this time wasn't an option. "Wily and Cossack will definitely want to know. Your work is all saved."

"I will let them know. Thank you, sweetie."

"Thank Kalinka, if she's with you in there. She put the gears of fate in motion. A lot of the info comes from her historian work, corroborated by myself and my team. We're cutting the ribbon shortly. Lumina Cross will be in attendance, as will Aurora LaLinde. Do you remember her? X's original Nav? She's the principal of the school that bears your name. The Cossack descendants are attending it in the fall. They'll have some new material, maybe even a field trip to work with, I'm sure." Roll concluded. "Well I have to go now. I can't be late for my own ceremony!"

-=X=-

The Timothy Jakob Museum of Modern Robotics took up the same spot the Jakob Elevator once stood on, on Point Galapagos between Abel City and Giga City. Some of Maverick Hunters, and members the UEG were in attendance, as was the freelancer Lumina Cross. No one knew that there was two retired souls in her. Madeline Ciel and Kyle Thorne came with, as a show of support for her friend and their legacy. "So this is what my siblings have been up to this whole time? Teaching old technology new tricks?" he commented. He probably knew. The former maverick Vile had informed him. Kyle wore an eyepatch, for easier identification, bearing the number X4-97A. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Iris. You two, Axl. I'm so proud of you both. I saw you fly off in the airport, Lumina. Our creator didn't actually know. Vava Freeman told me himself. He's also in the audience, recording it for his law firm. He told me for posterity as well." He said.

"I know, brother. Was your serial ever retired?"

"No, I was as surprised as you were when you became Lumina. As it turns out, I have Councilman Yang Xiang, Yun's twin, to thank. They never did retire me. Someone could not let go of the past."

"I'm glad you're still alive, Colonel, but this is my last life. I'm living it as Lumina with Axl now. You have to understand. There was a major accident."

"I know. X told me. You broke up with Zero, then?"

"He's married to Layer, you were at the wedding. I broke up with him as Iris. I don't know about having someone like him as Lumina."

"You never know, Lumie. You'll meet someone!" Ciel spoke, cheerfully. "Maybe it'll be a human, like me!"

Colonel smiled at his two sisters getting along so well. That would be nice, having a human-in-law. X would love it. Zero would laugh. Axl would be embarrassed being in a wedding dress. Iris would calm him and keep him and their potential husband company as they walked down the aisle. All five of them would be happy. And that's all he could ever ask of a sibling. "Well, here comes the woman of the hour. You gave her your old Repliforce dress?"

"I didn't need it anymore! I moved on. But if you want, you can consider her an honorary Repliforce member. You can make it official after, huh? Since you're still alive?"

"She would like that. But Roll's got too much on her plate already, being a Hunter and the boss of her own operation."

"She took over my old desk at the HQ. Zero never brought him himself to toss it."

"Seems two people never moved on, then."

Roll Light, wearing a red dress with a white chestpiece bearing an R, walked up to the podium where the ribbon was slated to be cut. Roll was smiling; she held a pair of large, oversized scissors, looking more a boomerang than anything. "These shears are all that's left of a certain Robot Master I know. He went by the name Cut Man. One of the very first Robot Masters, designed for a specific purpose. He was a lumberjack before Wily modified him into what the history says. It only makes it all the more appropriate that I sever this ribbon with his famous Rolling Cutter weapon. A weapon that used to cut things. But now, it binds. It binds ties from my family and friends, to you and yours. I now declare the Timothy Jakob Museum of Modern Robotics, to be officially open to the public! Inside, you will find memories, revelations of old, along with new material that my team of archaeologists, historians, Hunters and information gatherers alike, have acquired for the past one hundred and twenty one years. It's been a long time coming, and I've always wanted to say it, so I'll say it now: Welcome to the stage of history!"

The crowd gave a thunderous roar of applause as the ribbon was cut. There were photos taken and videos recorded of this historic moment. The day when the Robot Museum would be reopened. This time, perhaps, for good.

-=X=-

The first honored guest to enter, wasn't X or Zero. They were watching via satellite. It wasn't even the curator, Kyle Thorne. It was Vile, the one known as Vava Freeman. The place was busy with humans and reploids alike afterwards. Not bad, for a non-profit. "You designed the entire layout, kiddo?" he asked Roll, the young girl he found near Zero's lab. "I had some assistance. I was a housekeeper, I know nothing of architecture, so I asked Timmy if I can have the old Jakob Elevator grounds. It's pretty cool they gave your friend a statue. It's now in the space exhibit, pointing to a replica of the moon. You should see it!"

"I… think I will. That statue in the front? They're those Hunters' creators?"

"Yeah! The Force Metal Research Institute was very cooperative. They provided construction material. X-kun, Zero-san and I? We provided the references. I gotta say, they never looked more larger than life than they do now."

Indeed, at the front of the lobby were three old men. One had a large white beard. Another, a gray moustache and a skull tie. A third, with short brown hair and spectacles. All three were wearing lab coats. All three were laughing, sharing drinks. They were all standing over a model of the world. "Some say that Dr. Wily wanted to rule the world. I always thought differently. I knew there some speck of truth to what he had said about robots needing rights, same as humans. It never happened in my time, and Rock-kun paid the price for it. It's happening now as we speak. All around us."

"Rock… that was Mega Man, right? The original one?" Vava asked with wonder in his eyes.

"A replica helmet was donated by a gracious benefactor. Aurora LaLinde. We could never find the original, but she had held on to a model from her own students. It's in the Hall of Helmets, where yours is. Second one on the left. Yours is the third on the right. Thanks for letting us have your old Ride Armors, by the way. They're in the vehicle exhibit"

"Sure. Anything I can do to help. This was your project after all. It's history!"

"Oh; and we recovered three very specific individuals. They're happy to be reploids now. They're the security guards, want to meet them?"

"uh… sure!"

Roll went upstairs to the security office. Three robots, one yellow with a spear, one big and red with spikes, one silver with a distinctive crescent on his helmet. "Enker, Punk, Ballade, I want you to meet Vile. Vava Freeman. Vile, these were the Mega Man Killers. Now they're security guards for the more interesting and… sensitive exhibits. I've known them for a long time. They rescued me from Dr. Wily's clutches when he kidnapped me one time. They sent me get-well cards when I was sick with Roboenza, my time's version of the Maverick Virus. They spirited and protected Forte and I, in our capsules, when no one else would. Some would call them killers. I call them the Metal Heroes."

"So you're Vile? You run a law firm now? It's ironic, but you're some kind of superhero to her. You saved her life. Be proud." The bronze one said, with a deep American voice. "Glad to see that Mistress Roll was alright after all. As powerful as I am, Master Bass would've been mad if we lost her. Be glad." The silver one said, in a sort of posh British voice. "You are very brave, Sir Freeman. We would not have this opportunity without you. Be honored." The gold one said, almost in a chivalrous Japanese voice.

"Thanks. Just doing my time." Vile mentioned, casually. "Call it community service, for everything I've done."

"Vile. You've fought well. Against your own rival, your own death, and your own destiny. For this reason, the Metal Heroes have decided to add a fourth member to their roster, their team: You. You are among the heroes here now. You are among friends." Roll stated. "I know have to get back to your law firm, but maybe you'll have a second job too, here?"

"You know what? Sure. You can have it, kiddo." Vile remarked.

"The Punk Crusher is with you, Vile. It will always be."

"You want the Ballade Cracker, too? Well, then, I guess I have nothing to complain about, Master Vile. We are on your team."

"My spear and my shield, the Mirror Buster, will be forever at your side, Sir Vile. We shall protect the Lady Light's sacred place valiantly, with courage and pride, until we are all no more!"

"You got it, boys. My shoulder cannon, the Front Runner and all its capabilities, is now yours to work with. It will be my pleasure."

Roll called them to attention. "Metal Heroes, group hug!"

The five of them embraced, squeezing in a group hug.

-=X=-

Vile had a personal mission next. He bid goodbye to the three security guards he became one of, and headed for the space exhibit. He asked for his helmet's audio recorder before he left. To close ties with an old friend. "Lumine. You're part of a new world now. One built on the ashes of a failed experiment. One day, we will hit up the moon, and we'll never look back. But it's not going to be today. You never got to see this new world. At least I got to see it for you. But you're still part of it, too, you know? Axl was a Cossack. He merged with his older sister, kinda. They based their combined name off of you. A worthy opponent. The so-called new generation? The X8s? They didn't go Maverick at all, like you predicted that time. They turned out to be all right, just… misinformed. There was a new generation produced recently, the XCs. They've changed the world so much. And the Z-Generation will change it even further. And the recently proposed A-Generation after that. My only wish is that you could've seen them. Those are the true next gens. The new reploids. The ones who live in the new world. Those who inherited the Earth. You found your paradise. I finally found mine. Vava Freeman, Serial Number X1-93C Ver. Gamma." He narrated, ejecting the log from his helmet, placing it next to the statue.

He wrote down a note, pen/paper borrowed from the security office. "Lumine. You were pretty cool, after all. If I ever have the chance, I'd kidnap you again in a heartbeat. -Yours Truly, Vile Mk. III" He signed it the only way he could, with his Maverick name. The name he introduced himself as five months ago. He took one last at his friend, job well done. And left the space exhibit.

-=X=-

"So you're staying behind, Kyle?" the Maverick asked. "Someone's gotta watch the place while you're off. I heard the log you installed. In the space exhibit? You and Lumine must have been good friends." The Repliforce Colonel replied.

"Yeah. We were. He died for what he believed in, though."

"I could say the same. Anything else you need to do?"

"I've got one last stop for today: to visit the lobby before I head back to the firm, you know, make sure nothing's out of place. You take care of the three musketeers while I'm away, the so-called Mega Man Killers? Those Metal Heroes? They're my friends now. I'll be back to see them tomorrow. I've still got some stories of my own to tell."

"Aye, good man. I will. See you tomorrow, then. Hero. Take care."

"You too. Later, Curator."

Vile was created a demon. All he knew was killing, but he saved a very important life, one day. He left the museum as an angel. He hated to admit it, but he owed X for this one. Big time. Before he left the double doors, he took a long look at the statue. The plaque next to it read "Thomas Light, creator of Mega Man X. Albert Wily, creator of Zero Omega. Mikhail Cossack, great-grandcreator of Axl. Rivals once. Friends now. Fathers forever. We love you all. -Historical Preservation Dept.; Timothy Jakob Museum of Modern Robotics, February 12, 2139" He figured Roll may have wrote it, but he also guessed that Alia girl helped with the wording and narrowing down the exact date. He noticed that the world model had a cutaway. It was a display case, containing several items. In the center, a visor, tagged and labeled 'Protoman's shades -donated by Blues Light. DLN-000." A medicine bottle, a red and blue capsule; was under the shades. It did not store medicine anymore, instead it stored a glowing orange energy. It was tagged, labeled 'Roboenza vial, Justice Energy sample. Donated by Roll Light, DLN-002.' Next to the visor; earrings, shaped like blue spheres, laid on top of a Russian-styled Cossack hat. they were labeled 'prized hat and precious jewelry -donated by Madeline Ciel, descendant.' To the right, a transparent coffee mug with a stylized S engraved on it, stood tall with a glimmering dark crystal inside it. It was tagged too, labeled "Special Tank. Sample of Bassnium. –donated by Forte Wily, SWN-004." All of them, in pristine condition. Standing over them was a new figurine, made of light blue force metal, he assumed, the most rare and valuable one in the world. He almost looked like a younger version of X, his old rival, with spiky brown hair and a red dog he rode in the air like a hoverboard, all made of various material. All priceless. He was smiling, waving at the visitors, happy to see them at last. The attached letter, a placard on the glass told him everything he needed to know. it read thusly:

"This museum is dedicated to the life and work of my dear brother, Rock Light. Created October 2, 2018 – Recycled October 2, 2028. You were a son. A good brother. A great fighter. A greater friend. A fierce rival. A hard worker. A true blue hero. A symbol of justice. You were taken from this world, all too soon. Killed all too young. Though your date has long since expired, and your number; retired, your story and legacy will stand and survive for all time. Yet you, yourself never got the reward you earned or deserved. You were left behind. Forgotten, until now. Let it be known. Let your story and the story of your family and friends, now be told. May your legend never die. May you; now and forever more, have the everlasting peace you fought so hard for. I love you. I miss you. Until we meet again: Good luck, Mega Man. Sayonara." It was signed by his own sister Roll. The only one who knew him best. It was dated February 12, 2139. The display was appropriately entitled "DLN-001"

Vile considered the meaning of this as read the placard. And then he broke down, and wept. Wept for the worst kind of story, a lost one. One that would never been remembered, not if it wasn't for him. He _was_ a hero. _He_ changed the world, like he always wanted. He'd chuckle and gloat, if he wasn't holding a heavy burden. The heaviest burden of all: responsibility. "Mega Man. You've earned my respect. You've earned your name. You've earned all of this. You've even earned that peace that you never got in your life. I hope to earn them all too, someday. We can all learn a lot from you. Your sister, your brothers, your family, your legend and the true story. The message you left behind: 'Playing God is the easy part, being human is the hardest thing you can ever do.' Rest well, Rock. That's your reward. You deserve it." For a long time, the Maverick named Vile had never known true sadness. True regret. True tears. This was a tribute to a long-lost age, he realized. He had best take great care of it.

He left the double-doors in the daylight, tears in his eyes, a calm water, stabilizing his fiery heart. The rest of crowd outside was surprised to say the least. Turns out, the Maverick, who probably killed a lot of their friends and families, had a heart of gold after all. "If you're asking for a report, forget it. I was never good at those. If you're asking for a review, then you guys… are going to love this place, if you haven't visited already. I love it. It's beautiful, artistic, dramatic, informative, respectful, serene and most of all, touching. A tribute lies inside. To a true hero, one who will mean a lot to all of us. He means a lot to me and my new family. He made all of this, possible. He left a bug on my memory banks, a virus that will be never be cured. I promise this to you all now. And I never break my promises. You'll have to go into it yourself to find out who it is, but know it is right in front of you. When you walk through those doors, you will not be just walking among history, you will with it, in it. As cliche as that sounds, it's very true. Supreme Commander X, UA-Class Hunter Zero; if you two are watching this, and I know you are… thank you. I owe you both. I know what justice means now and I'll see you at my firm, hopefully not as clients, but visitors. Advisors. Friends. As for the rest of you, Curator Kyle Thorne, Founder Roll Light and Owner Timothy Jakob will field further questions inside if you have any. Enjoy your lives, you all deserve it. Thank you all for your time, now if you'll excuse me, I've got to be going." He said to reporters, asking for his opinion, what he thought. Finally, Vile understood what it meant to be Mega Man X.

-=X=-

The brown haired kid, wearing a blue jacket and yellow shorts, finally made it home. He was glad to be back home, but there was someone missing. "I'm back! Where's Roll-chan… nii-san?" he noticed his older brother, whistling a familiar tune, without his scarf or visor. He had brown irises, like him. His brother almost didn't recognize him. "She's still down there. It's not her time yet. She said to me, 'I still have plenty work to do. I work with Hunters and the new Museum. I can't let them down now, not yet. But I will come, don't you worry. I waited for you. Now, you wait for me.' That's what Roll said. I believe her."

"The new robot museum. I just saw it. It's so lovely. They all did a great job together. Every one, every last one of them. Did Roll-chan go through the trouble of making that just for me?"

"She did that for all of us. Light, Wily and Cossack, together. We're a family, after all."

"We're family? Mikhail too?"

"I was jointly created by those two, Light and Wily. I ran off before my core was ever finished. I died in my beloved's arms. I am sorry, Rock, truly. I always left you hanging, didn't I?"

"You never told me. Doesn't explain Cossack, though."

"Kalinka was my first love. She thinks Wily is a crazy uncle, but she loves him all the same, like family. She wants him to kidnap her, for old time's sake. She doesn't mind now." The older boy said "I'm told she outlived all of us. One hundred and twenty one years."

"Yeesh, that's a really long time for a human. What was she, eight when you met?"

"Modern medicine helped. She grew up. She married someone else, a human. Alexey Zangief, son of a famous Russian wrestler. He wasn't such a bad guy, you know? During the dark ages of Robotics, they emigrated to France. They had a daughter, energy researcher Marietta Ciel and a son-in-law, who would become a reploid designer by the name of Dr. James White-Thorne, from what was once England. They had kids, both human and machine. Then they were killed in the Maverick attack while on vacation in Sky Lagoon, over our old home of Japan. That's a story to tell, though, best told another time. Kalinka, she always was human. She picked herself up of the ground and created another son of her own, and moved forward. She moved on, she was always great like that. I couldn't ask for anything else. She's got a cool family, I'm not going to deny her the life she lived. I will never do that." Protoman admitted. "They are all great kids, you know? Madeline Ciel, Axl Cossack, Iris and Kyle Thorne, Lumina Cross. Kalinka told me about all of them. They'll do just fine." Protoman asked the question that was crawling in his head: "How's it feel, being remembered for who you are, instead of what you're made of?"

"It feels good, Blues. Really good. I can be just Rock again. I can be your brother again. That's all that matters." Rock smiled. He always had a nice smile, one passed from a generation that came before, to a generation that came after. "So Roll-chan, X-kun, Bass-kun, Zero-san, and Kalinka-chan's grandkids are down there huh? Fighting the good fight while I'm gone? Well, we'll all wait for our family, and we'll all enjoy this peace, even if it only lasts for a little while. And then we'll have new family coming, and so the infinite cycle will continue."

"That reminds me, we've got a new arrival. He came by last week. His name's Signas Jay Cain. He's one of X's. His old boss."

"Really? I'd love to meet him. He's probably got all sorts of cool stories to tell, about X-kun."

"Totally. After that, let's go see the old wise men. Our parents. They'll want to know about all about where you've been. They've been worried sick, Rock! They were all afraid you were forgotten."

"I… was... They've been worried about me? You too?"

"Of course! Who hasn't been worried about where the legendary Mega Man was, the one and only? Come on, hero. We've got places to be."

Blue and red walked together out of the house where they grew up, and into the clouds, their new home.

-=PROJECT AXIS=-


	3. Souls

A light blue energy sped towards Earth. It was a calming blue energy, looking like a shooting star to most. It reached its destination. The Skull Island. He expected a wasteland. He got forests. He expected salt to be on the ground. He got grass. He was expecting silence. he found noise, both from the waterfall and a recently reconstructed building nearby.

What he reached was now called Point Galapagos, between the Maverick Hunter HQ of Abel City, Neo Japan and the United Earth Government capitol of Giga City, Arcadian States.

His name was Duo, a so-called Captain of the Star Police. His prime directive was to eradicate Evil Energy, wherever it may be. He had met a young robot boy once, assisting in his mission. He never knew what happened to him. It had been over one hundred years since then.

He had sensed a new source of Justice Energy in the building known to the Earthlings as the Jakob Elevator. A human, Timothy Jakob, had once contacted his superior about building a road to the stars, once before. He figured that's where it could be. It was a large source, possibly larger than it was once. He took the road down, and found it. A small white building, with two helixes surrounding it, what he assumed were roads. The double doors leading inside were made of glass. Greeting him was the visages of two familiar scientists, and one unfamiliar to him, sharing a laugh and three drinks, each with their insignias, over a model of Earth. He guessed they were all long gone by now, noticing that the statue was made of a material unfamiliar to him. He greeted the Curator, who had introduced himself as Kyle Thorne of New Repliforce, Neo Europe. It was a name unfamiliar to him, but he said that there was someone very fond of him in the office upstairs, so he contacted his boss. The large robot, made of material unknown to Earth, made his way upstairs.

-=X=-

A child-frame girl reploid looked at the picture on her new desk, framed last week, entitled The Metal Heroes. She was wearing a version of her favorite dress, a red and white one with black buttons and blue sleeves, and a yellow scarf. Her long blonde hair was bound in a ponytail with a green ribbon. In it was herself, a bronze robot encased in tanky armor, a silver robot in lighter armor with a crescent adorning his helmet, a gold robot with a spear and a mirror coating, and a purple reploid with curly red hair and a shoulder cannon. These were her friends that loved her and cared for her. These were _her_ angels.

There was a knock on the door. She had been informed that she was expecting a visitor, but she was not told who. "I am here to see what became of the one they call Mega Man. My name is…" "Duo-sama? Is that you?"

The girl gave the blue and white armored alien a hug. Even after one hundred years, she was still a child inside after all. "It is good to see you are still functioning, Lady Roll. I had sensed a great deal of Justice Energy in this direction. Is that your work?"

"I can't take all the credit for it. Come on, I'll show you!"

-=X=-

Duo, Roll, and the guards that escorted them had visited the exhibits; found, produced, restored or replicated by her team. They had visited the Hall of Helmets, where replica headgear of Robot Master and Maverick alike were preserved. The space exhibit, containing the last resting place of Lumine, director of the Jakob Elevator, where he pointed to a model of the Moon. Duo wondered about the significance of the nearby audio recording. They visited the vehicle exhibit, which had been donated and maintained by reploid lawyers named Vava Freeman and Mika "Trucy" Naruhodo-Wright and a mechanic named Rasputin Douglas, he was told. Then they visited the main lobby, where the DLN-001 family memorial and light blue and red Force Metal figurine stood, watching, waving at the visitor. They were now outside the Museum. It was 7:00 PM.

"This is… this is all… what occurred since the last time I visited Earth?" Duo asked the girl. Roll told him, with a heavy heart. "There was a time when even the light went dark. Rock-kun, Mega Man… he was taken by the government of the time. I never saw him again. I was eventually told by Kalinka-chan that his work was done. They killed him, melted his circuits. There was nothing left. They never even gave him a memorial service, we were all told he didn't have the right to one. The Robot Masters, my brothers and sisters, Light, Wily and Cossack alike, all either ran out of power, deactivated themselves or were found and destroyed. There were no more sentient robots being built. Me and Forte-kun, we were spirited away, 'kidnapped', I guess you could say, by three immortal knights: Former American President Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt, Hero-King of England Arthur Pendragon and Japanese Samurai Legend Musashi Miyamoto, digitized into bodies that were called the Mega Man Killers: Punk the Crusher, Ballade the Valiant and Enker the Mirror. We were locked in capsules, put in stasis for a total of one hundred eighteen years. They protected the capsules from any humans who would follow, find and try to destroy us. We five; my youngest, yet eldest and only living brother Mega Man X and his best friend Zero Omega, are all that's left of that age. I eventually forgave the humans for taking my brother, but I never, ever forgot about him. When I eventually woke up in this age, in the exact year 2134, I considered turning myself off, and joining my forgotten brother in the afterlife. It… happened too. I cried and cried, found an alleyway and… went offline. I was never more scared of that night. It was true terror. A silent prison. A nightmare. It was the darkest day of my life."

"What changed?"

"As if in the nick of time, I was saved. There was a young man. A light at the end of that dark tunnel. But it wasn't X Light or Zero Wily, they were off on a mission with the Maverick Hunters against a syndicate known as Red Alert. It wasn't Forte, he was training with the Hunters, unbeknownst to me. It wasn't even my guardians, the Metal Heroes, they were still considered lost. It was a criminal. A murderous reploid. A demonic one, second only to Sigma, a true evil. What they would call a Maverick. He was on the run from the law, but on the way to his hideout, as if by some random chance he happened to see my deactivated body. He took pity, picked me up and took me to the ruined lab they found Zero in. He rescued me from my darkness, when no one else, human or otherwise, was around to see it. He turned me back on, convinced me to stick around, got me a job at an airport, and told me something his friend Lumine once told him, a lesson he learned from his late creator, Dr. Doppler: 'Never give up. Never surrender. Always follow the road to Elysium, your wildest and greatest dreams await! Find your paradise, wherever they may lead you!' He gave me a reason to live that day. He was eventually caught and arrested for his crimes against humanity, but… they didn't kill him. The new government spared him. They set him free. He is a true hero. My true hero. His name was… Vile."

"So, there is even a chance for redemption for even the darkest demons in this world?" Duo considered this revelation.

"That spark of golden energy you saw in Rock? It's now scientific, academically called a LBS, a Live Biometal System, being that it resides in live biological lifeforms and metallic lifeforms alike. You told me something different, you called it Justice Energy. There's a small sample of it in the Roboenza bottle in the display; a piece of it, extracted from my own systems by my team. It's even labeled as such." Roll explained. "When Vile saved my life, it was almost as if something sparked in him, too. I could tell." Roll smiled, like she always did back then. "Livemetal, as it's sometimes called, tends to regenerate over time and with the right catalyst, so I expect I'll get it back soon."

"That is one hundred percent accurate, if my old mentor is correct. Do you understand what that catalyst is?" Duo asked.

Roll knew, and told him her thoughts. "It's love, Duo. Emotional and non-scientific. True and real. I love my brother, my father, my family, my friends old and new. We live, and eventually, we all die. But that should never mean we should stop loving each other. This planet, the Earth? It can be a place of great violence, of horror, of death; but also of great humor, of peace, of life. It's not perfect, we're not perfect, and we never will be. Only the white wolf Amaterasu, a deity of the sun and light, traditionally important in my native Japan, only she knows where we'll all end up. But I won't judge anyone. It's not my place to. Human, robot, replicated android -reploid, for short- or somewhere in between, it doesn't matter."

The alien Duo smiled. She was right. Not bad for an Earthling, a little robot child, who proudly wore a metaphorical "Made in Japan" tag. He agreed, "You are right, of course. You would have to be a wise elder to realize all of that."

The girl pointed to the clouds and said, "I was taught, mentored by those three, up there. Thomas Xavier Light, Mikhail Dmitri Cossack, and Albert Wilhelm Wily. As far as Light goes, I should be calling him Tadashi Hikari, since that's my father's birth name. His parents changed it when they immigrated to America and started his first day of school. You know, to keep their identity secret, since they were both famous fighters. _Worldwide_ famous."

Duo wondered, and raised an eyebrow, "Do you mean…"

"I do. My father, Dr. Light? His parents and teachers were the legendary martial artists, the old, wandering Assassin's Fist Grandmaster Ryu and his young domestic cherry blossom, Sakura Kasugano." Roll giggled, realizing she was related in a direct way to famed World Warriors. "Dr. Light's ghost, an AI construct he created before his passing, only told me about it today at the Hunter HQ. He wore his old training gi, to honor the day when his late father finally passed on. I use the alias Haruka Hikari, named after Dr. Light's first childhood crush; I'm now a reploid with the current serial number XC-1." She continued. "But you call still call me Roll Light. My eldest brother always took the nickname Yuichiro Hikari, Blues Light. You know, Protoman? Mega Man, Rock Light, took the name Saito in public, and the new Mega Man, Supreme Commander X Light recently adopted the name Netto whenever he goes out with his girlfriend, with Alia Cain, alias Maylu Sakurai. The Robot Masters and the Mavericks never got the chance to have real names. Human names. But I'll give them all some eventually." Roll finished. "I was a sister to my siblings. I feel like a mother now. I'll go to Elysium eventually, where my family is, and tell them all about it... But it won't be right now. It's going to be a busy day at the museum tomorrow since Timothy Jakob's opening a new exhibit about the Stardroids, and the next Hunter training session starts at 9:00 AM sharp. They're supposed to be going up against a simulated Storm Eagle today, a longtime friend of X's. This museum, my sacred place… I probably shouldn't have let you in, honestly. It's technically closed on Mondays. But it re-opens at 10:00, so I have two jobs. Two purposes. Two homes. Two souls. Like another friend of mine, Lumi-chan!"

"Lumi-chan?" Duo looked confused as he said that. "Is that a term of endearment in your native culture of Japan?"

Roll laughed, realizing that this was Duo's first time using the ancient honorific. She smiled and said "Yep! She's Kalinka-chan's granddaughter. Kyle-san's siblings. Brother and sister, Axl-kun and Iris-chan, united as one. My best friend, Lumina Cross." She continued smiling. "Today marks six months since her serial number, XA-18, was registered, and it's Madeline Ciel's 16th birthday tomorrow, her own sister, Maddie-chan. And then the next day is the anniversary when I was given a new lease on life, incidentally on Vile's original activation date. Then the day following that is the day that X-kun learned his ancestors' famous special move, the one passed down from father to son to grandson. The same one grandfather Ryu was taught himself so long ago by his own sensei and adoptive father Gouken Hikari and the same one grandmother Sakura learned by watching her own future husband once. The one and only wave-motion fist, the Hadoken. He used that move in his first big break, his first war, the day he became a true Maverick Hunter. You at the Star Patrol call it Justice Energy. The academics and bookies call it the Live Biometal System. Here on Earth, though? With my family? It's called the Mu no Hado. The Power of Nothingness."

Duo agreed. "This X must be a worthy successor to the heroic Mega Man legend."

Roll concurred, still smiling, saying "That's my brother! A street fighter through and through! I may be the older one in terms of age, but I am proud to still be his little sister, DLN-002!"

-=X=-

Roll let the Hunters, the Metal Heroes and the Curator know she was going to be late. She had fully intended to go to bed at her home at the museum early that night, but after realizing what she was, she didn't. It was 10:00 PM that night on the island, Hunter Time 2000 Hours. The alien Duo had already left in a light blue energy. The rest of her team was at the Museum. She alone had a personal mission to accomplish, a family heirloom to receive, training to do, before she went off to bed. She was still on Noah's Park, the former Skull Island, only now at the waterfall. She was wearing a white gi, custom made by her friend Lumina. Her blonde hair this time wasn't bound in a ponytail. It was long. Shoulder length. Free. She was wearing her late brother's yellow scarf around her neck. Her hands, covered in the red New Repliforce fingerless guards that she was given by Iris and Axl and Colonel Kyle. They were also branded with the Maverick Hunter insignia, a mark, a reminder of their old yet still active alliance, and forever linked friendship. Around her forehead was her favorite green ribbon, fashioned into a headband on a whim.

She felt the wind in her hair. The museum's background music and the lights had shut off for the night. Now the only light was that of the full moon above. She checked her subsystems one more time for any virus that may have infiltrated her. Any darkness that may have found its way in. Good. Her systems were all green, her DNA soul still a swirl of red and white. The waterfall washed over her. She meditated, crosslegged, concentrating her mind, body and soul; just like her brother, father, grandparents and adoptive great-grandfather and his sensei and ancestry before them. Just like they should. She focused her power into her hands, charging them, channeling them with what can only be described as the ancient Japanese martial artist's energy, known as ki. She closed her eyes, expression neutral, and began chanting, praying.

"Souls of my loved ones, of my dearest friends, and of my ancestors watching from the afterlife. I ask you, in the name of the sun goddess Amaterasu, to guide me in the right direction. Show me the way to the light from darkness. Show me how to become even stronger than I am now. Allow me the will to carry on, to keep finding my way forward. Let me accept no more fear, no more limits. Let me show you all my true strength. Asura; guardian of life and death, keeper of the Mu no Hado; the power of nothingness; I hereby challenge you to the heat of battle. Though my body may be made of metal, my mind artificial, and my heart synthetic, I am ready to transcend them all, to let my inner spirit, my humanity, take over. I am ready to fight. My name is Roll Haruka Light. My father, mentor and master: Thomas Xavier Light, descendant of Ryu and Sakura Kasugano of the Hikari clan. Successors to Gouken-ryuu Ansatsuken. Come on, challenge me!"

Mantra finished, she opened her eyes, calm with blue stillness. She stood, exclaiming two confident battlecries one after another. "Now! Hai!" and got into an ancestral fighting stance, never taught before, but felt like it was known the whole time. Her long blonde hair flew back as she pulled her hands back, then apart, calling the name of the super wave-motion fist attack loudly. "Shinkuu… HADOKEN!" A large white-and-blue fireball shot out of her hands, traveling far, far up the waterfall into the sky. As if it had accepted her, the ki fireball traveled into the heavens, before finally dissipating into the atmosphere. She grinned at that. Her first ki move, her first true test, and she passed with flying colors. But Roll wasn't done yet. Her test wasn't over yet. She had another famous move special move to learn, to perform. This one, though it would refined by a dear family friend, name unknown to her but known to her ancestors, was ultimately taught by the same master. She went back into the stance, channeling her now serene energy into her left fist. It turned red and white, the color of her cyber-elf, her DNA, her very soul. She dashed and leapt into the air, fist raised up high and covered with red and white ki, shouting the true name of the rising dragon punch. "Shin… SHORYUKEN!" She felt as if she was flying into the air, imaging giving the guardian Asura's always watchful eye a wide uppercut and a burning scar that would last an eternity. Not like Ryu did to the great Muay Thai King Sagat all those years ago when he was possessed by the Satsui no Hado, what Duo would call Evil Energy, in an attempt to kill; but as a spiritual gesture to a long remembered, long lost friend. An attempt to extend her own legend for as long as possible. A promise to live her life to the fullest. As she landed, knees bent low, she smiled again. She was satisfied. She had done it, two truly legendary moves passed down from generation to generation. She realized that, to keep the legacy of her ancestry alive, she would have to do the same.

Roll Light looked at the night sky, and the full moon. As if to let her know she had done well, a comet passed through the sky, and disappeared into the stars. She knew. They would all be happy. They would all be proud. DLN-002/XC-1 Roll Light, alias Haruka Hikari. Maverick Hunter Navigator, Robot Museum Founder, proud resident of Abel City, Neo Japan. Adoptive student and descendant of Gouken Hikari. With all her heart and soul, she smiled again. A determined new fighting spirit had been summoned to this world. A new warrior's soul was born. At last, she could go to back to her recharge pod and to sleep. As a Navigator, training would start at 0900. But now, this time, she wanted to take the combat test. She didn't feel as though she was ready for that, she'd still most likely fail the test as she had no formal combat instruction, but that would be okay. She would be fine. At least her ancestors and their friends were proud now, as they accepted her into the fold of street fighters past, present, and future. She will always remember and cherish this moment. From now to the end of time itself. She was one of them, one with them. Now and forevermore, a World Warrior.

As she walked back from her new favorite spot, she could've swore she saw a white wolf with a tiny flea and a young gray metal man with six folded arms watching her train; not in anger that she almost died, but nodding in faith, in acceptance of life itself. Roll Light, who was originally from Asia; the place once called Osaka to be specific and familiar with her homeland's mythology thanks to her upbringing, simply made a vow, as if she knew where and who they were. She faced the gods, in their mortal and yet immortal form. She bowed in respect, and said, in her native language, "Sun Goddess Amaterasu. Celestial Artist Issun. Guardian Asura. I will never, ever let you down again. Arigatou gozaimasu." She made her way back to the Museum, her new home.

As she left, the six-armed man was asked by the flea-man "You think she'll ever be corrupted by Yami, like Sigma was and Bison before him?"

The six-armed man simply and stoically said, "No. I am sure of it. Her meaning and spirit is true, much like the very best. Of both human and machine."

The wolf, who was incapable of speech in her mortal form, nodded. She agreed. But she communicated, telepathically to her friends, astrally, "This is a pure soul. One inside a young metal girl, yet it was she who walked the line between light and darkness and came out on the side of light. Life is, and will always be, better than death."

"You should know, Friend Amaterasu. Goddess of the Sun. You should be a reploid, next time, Ammy." Said the flea-man. The wolf agreed "It will be so. The next reincarnation, then; Friend Issun, Celestial Artist." The flea-man, Issun, called out "You too, Friend Asura. God Guardian of Life and Death. Even though, you kinda already are one."

"I will not take offense. I am who I am. Ever grateful to friends. Ever wrathful to enemies. And what of you, Issun?"

"I'm just happy to be here, you know, on Earth instead of the astral plane. It's fun. You get to meet a lot of new people. I kinda like that girl's school in Monsteropolis in Hokkaido, the St. Kamui's? That Nakoruru Sakuya girl, the reploid, I think she likes me."

"You would, Issun." Amaterasu's immortal, astral incarnation growled, but laughing. With an annoyed, yet happy smile on her face. "She would."

All three gods left Noah's Park, Point Galapagos, the one called Skull Island, the one once split by a raging demon's punch almost two centuries ago, that night. Going wherever the wind takes them. Where they are needed next.

-=PROJECT AXIS=-


End file.
